


Weekend Getaway

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: A weekend trip to Northern California to visit The Rhettwoods brings more than either of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Truth be told, this trip wasn’t his only secret. He had a much bigger one. One that he had been hiding for many, many years. Fortunately, all that practice had made him an expert at masking the fact that he was head over heels in love with his best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Rhink Fall Ficathon 2k16](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com/). Prompt for this chapter: Ouija board

“Dang it!”

Rhett lifted his chin, not tearing his eyes from the book in front of him as he waited to hear if the exclamation would be followed by any sounds of pain or distress. When none came, he returned his attention to the page he’d been reading. He had just been drawn back into the book when another loud sound - a crashing noise this time - echoed from the other end of the cabin.

Sighing, Rhett lifted himself from the chair and sauntered toward the source of the chaotic sounds. He wasn’t too concerned about Link hurting himself. He didn’t expect there were any scissors or other sharp objects in the bedroom. Besides, if Link had actually injured himself, he knew there would be a lot more noise and possibly some swearing.

When he entered the bedroom, he discovered Link sitting on the floor, casually folding a plaid blanket. The area around him was strewn with what appeared to be the contents of the closet.

“Did you make a mess just so you could clean it up?” Rhett couldn’t stop himself from smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.

Link shot him an irritated look before saying, “No. I was going stir crazy, so I was trying to find something to do. The closet door got stuck, and when I finally got it open, all this stuff came falling down.” He gestured at the mess of blankets, outdoor equipment, and a large cardboard box.

“What’s in the box?” Rhett squatted down.

“I dunno,” Link said with a shrug. “I hadn’t gotten that far yet.” He folded another blanket. Only then did Rhett notice how his friend’s shoulders slumped as he did so.

“What’s the matter, buddyroll?” Rhett said, knowing Link’s foul mood had nothing to do with the debris from the closet.

“This was supposed to be a good trip. And everything seems to be trying to get in the way of that.” As if to punctuate his point, a loud boom of thunder echoed outside, shaking the single-pane window in the bedroom.

Link wasn’t wrong; first their flight from LA to Sacramento had been delayed. Then, after they’d finally landed and gotten their rental car, the torrential thunderstorm started unexpectedly, doubling the two hour drive to the cabin Link had rented for their extended weekend trip. By the time they’d arrived, they were both too tired to muster up the energy to be angry about the fact that the cabin ended up having only one bedroom instead of the two that Link had reserved.

“Not to worry. I’m sure this rain will clear up tomorrow and we’ll go visit The Rhettwoods like you planned.” Rhett smiled, nudging Link’s shoulder with his own. This part of his gift hadn't come up in his birthday episode when Link had presented him with the trees. Outside of their families, no one else knew they were here. It was their secret getaway. Rhett loved that Link had taken the time to plan something so thoughtful meant just for him.

Link's cheeks tinted pink. “Yeah, we’ll see. Wanna look through this box with me?”

“Of course.”

The box ended up being mostly full of miscellaneous objects left from years of previous guests in the rustic cabin. None of these held either man’s attention very long, until they came to the wooden board and plastic planchette at the bottom of the box. Rhett shook his head, sure that Link would dismiss it, but he was surprised to see those blue eyes twinkling. “A Ouija board! Let’s try it!”

“Try the thing that might encourage ghosts to communicate with us?” Rhett raised his eyebrow. “Who are you, and what have you done with Link?”

“What?”

“You once scared yourself with a sheet _you_ were holding!”

“It was a throw. And c’mon. This isn’t scary. It’s a game.” Link stood. “Unless what you’re telling me is that _you’re_ actually too scared to try it…” He let his words trail off as he walked out of the room. Rhett didn't give into the taunt immediately. He was sure this would probably end badly, but it seemed like it might improve Link's mood, so he was willing to give it a try. He would do just about anything to make Link happy.

As he entered the living room, he looked longingly at the book he’d left on the chair. He knew that unless Link got bored, it wouldn’t be getting any more of his attention that night. Based on the large grin on Link’s face as he bounced around the kitchen, gathering candles and matches, that didn’t seem too likely. Over his shoulder, Link said, “Kill the lights, Rhett. We have to set the mood.”

Rhett ignored the little thrill that went up the back of his neck upon hearing those words. He knew better than to read anything into it. Truth be told, this trip wasn’t his only secret. He had a much bigger one. One that he had been hiding for many, many years. Fortunately, all that practice had made him an expert at masking the fact that he was head over heels in love with his best friend.

“Rhett? The lights, man.” Link’s voice shook him from his thoughts.

“Right.” Rhett blinked a few times, and then began turning off lamps. Outside, the storm raged on. Without the artificial light from the lamps, the lightning seemed even brighter. Rhett watched the rain out the window for a moment before Link called him back to the task at hand once again.

The shorter man had arranged the Ouija board on the wood floor next to the unlit fireplace. The candles sat on the hearth in front of it, just barely illuminating the letters on the board. Rhett lowered himself to the floor so he was sitting across the board from Link.

“Let’s do it,” Link said.

They both placed two fingers lightly on the planchette.

Rhett waited for something to happen. When nothing did, he whispered, “So, now what?”

“We gotta ask a question.” Link adjusted his glasses with his other hand, the reflection of the flames from the candles dancing on his lenses. “Hey, spirits, uh, I’m Link. Is there anyone here?”

For a moment, the plastic indicator was still under their touch. The only sounds were the thunder that continued to rumble and the steady rain pattering on the roof and windows. Then, with a soft, scraping sound, the planchette began to slide slowly toward the YES printed in the corner of the board. Link let out a high-pitched giggle, the first tell that he was actually feeling nervous about this.

Rhett spoke this time. “Do you have a message for us?”

The planchette seemed to vibrate beneath their fingertips before sliding away from YES then quickly returned to the same spot.

“What is it?”

The planchette moved slowly to reveal its answer: B-E-W-A-R-E

“Beware,” Link said softly. “Beware of what?”

B-E-W-A-R-E

“Yeah, we got that the first time,” Link said, shaking his head. “I think-” His sentence was cut short by another crashing roll of thunder. He involuntarily whimpered and shifted closer to Rhett’s side of the board.

“It’s moving again,” Rhett said, his eyes growing wide as he watched it: S-E-C-R-E-T-S. “Uh, maybe we should ask it something else. Something safer.”

“Good idea. Spirit, what’s your name?”

Link continued to ask it questions, but Rhett was more interested in Link’s proximity. The more the planchette moved across the board, the closer he scooted to Rhett. He was close enough now that Rhett could smell the shampoo in Link’s silky strands. Their arms brushed together. Though this was something that had happened countless times over the course of their long friendship, something about it in that moment set Rhett’s skin on fire. He couldn't focus on anything but Link, whose breathing came in sporadic puffs of air, shaky and drawn in through his mouth. Rhett’s mind drifted to the idea of being the cause of that ragged breathing. Not for the first time, his mind was flooded with images of Link’s head thrown back in ecstasy as Rhett’s head bobbed rhythmically between his legs. He could almost feel Link’s fingers twisting in his hair, pulling him down further, hips bucking up to meet Rhett’s eager mouth as he moaned out his name.

“Rhett!” Link’s voice ripped him out of his fantasy. There was no desire in the way he spoke his name in that moment. His eyes were wide as he gaped down at the board. The planchette was flying across it now, quickly repeating the same string of four letters: L-I-N-K

Link pulled his hand back. “I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” His face looked especially pale in the low light. His lips were drawn down into a frown. Rhett fought back the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss him until he was smiling again. Instead, he lifted his own hand off the planchette. The heart-shaped plastic indicator immediately halted its movements.

Then, without warning, all of the candles extinguished simultaneously, plunging the room into darkness.

Link let out a squeal of terror and gripped Rhett’s arm. Without speaking, Rhett leapt to his feet, dragging Link with him. The two men all but ran to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Lights. We need lights,” Link said, his voice shaking as he pressed himself flat against the door.

Rhett carefully extracted Link’s fingers from around his bicep before turning on both lamps sitting on the bedside tables. He turned to face Link, knowing just what to say. “Do you wanna take your pants off?”

Link frowned at him before his face lit up with understanding. “That’s real funny, man.”

“I’m just saying, you said it helps when you get scared,” Rhett said, smiling.

The joke seemed to help Link relax a bit. He peeled himself off the door and sank down on the bed.

Rhett sat next to him. “You know, scientists have done studies on what really moves that thing on a Ouija board. I read an article about it on BBC’s website once. It has to do with something called ideomotor responses. We unconsciously make tiny movements in response to the questions. So, it’s not a ghost, it was one or both of us moving it,” he explained.

Link didn’t meet his eyes. “And the candles?”

“You were breathing pretty hard. You probably just blew them out when you exhaled.”

Link nodded. Rhett could tell he wasn’t satisfied with that explanation, but he wasn’t going to argue at that point.

“Listen, I think we should call it a night. I'll sleep out there.”

Before he could get to his feet, Link grabbed Rhett's hand, gripping it tightly. “Don't go.” He finally turned to meet Rhett’s eyes, his face pleading and vulnerable. “Please.”

Rhett swallowed hard, trying not to look at their interlocked hands, and said, “Sure, man. That couch would probably be murder on my back, anyway. Just one request?”

“Anything.”

Anything? Rhett’s eyes flicked down to Link's lips. It would be so easy to kiss him right then. How would he react? Would he push him away? Or would he kiss him back? Instead, he said, “Keep your pants on. I know you'll end up spooning me at some point and I don't need you pantsless while you're doing it.” He threw his head back, laughing heartily. He hoped his eyes hadn’t betrayed him. Link shoved him playfully and giggled.

By the time they’d settled into bed, Rhett on the side closest to the door, the storm seemed to be finally winding down. The rumbles of thunder were much more distant and the flashes of lightning were more sporadic.

“Sounds like the storm might be done,” Rhett said.

“Mmm-hmm,” Link answered, his voice groggy.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Rhett was sure Link must be asleep. He inched his hand closer to Link's, craving just a little bit of contact. He was almost touching him when Link spoke again, startling him. “Rhett?”

“Yeah, Link?”

“Don't you dare tell anyone about this.”

Another secret. He was amassing quite a collection of those. “My lips are sealed.”

With those words, Link's breathing became slow and even. Even though he was certain Link was sleeping, Rhett didn't dare try to touch his hand again. He also didn't dare think of the fantasy of being on his knees in front of him. The only thing he did dare to do was roll over, facing away from Link, and not-so-secretly hope that he might wake up to find himself tangled up with with his best friend. Surely that wasn’t asking for too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References [GMMore 614: Link's House is Haunted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIS3WxTjuvE) and [GMMore 998: Rhett's Birthday Surprise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q21nmMfGPao).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link had plans for the weekend that went beyond showing Rhett his birthday gift._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Rhink Fall Ficathon 2k16](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com/). Prompt for this chapter: [Rilo Kiley - Spectacular Views](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1AHkgWeXwo)

Link’s eyes blinked open slowly, his brain taking a few seconds to catch up to the unfamiliar view of the knotted wood ceiling above him. Once he remembered where he was, he rolled over, expecting to see Rhett. Instead, he was met with the sight of an empty bed. Pushing away a pang of disappointment, he burrowed back under the blankets. Link took in a deep breath through his nose. Rhett’s scent still lingered on the sheets and pillows. Without hesitation, Link inhaled again, thinking about the night before and wishing he’d had enough courage to cuddle up to Rhett. 

Beware of secrets, that Ouija board had said last night. Link certainly had a few of those. This bed, for starters. When he’d booked the cabin for the weekend, he had hovered over the submit button, knowing exactly what he was doing when he selected a one bedroom cabin. It was calculated and deliberate. Link had plans for the weekend that went beyond showing Rhett his birthday gift.

When he finally pulled himself from the bed and entered the main room of the cabin, there was no sign of the Ouija board or the candles from last night. Wherever Rhett had hidden the objects mattered little to Link. In the light of day, the very real terror he’d felt the night before seemed a bit silly and over-reactionary. He was just glad he didn't have to face that embarrassment.

“Hey, there he is,” Rhett said from the kitchen, his whole face lighting up when he spotted Link. “Got a little something for you.” With a flourish, he presented Link with a box of Frosted Mini-Wheats.

“Where did those come from?” Link hadn't put those on the list of groceries he had ordered to be delivered for the weekend.

Rhett grinned, obviously pleased with himself. “I drove into town this morning. Figured you could use a pick me up. And guess what? The rain stopped.”

“That’s great, brother. Thanks.” Link took the cereal box from Rhett and began pouring himself a bowl. He bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore the familiar pool of warmth that grew in his stomach when Rhett smiled at him that way. 

That set his resolve on the weekend’s plans. There were times – like last night when he’d been sure Rhett was about to lean down to kiss him – that he thought maybe Rhett might feel more for him than the love that comes with a lifelong friendship. There were countless lingering touches, the way his eyes locked on Link and didn’t waver, and, of course, the matter of what Link had felt pressing against him during the conjoined challenge on episode 999. But, then Rhett would make a joke (“C‘mon, man, friction happens!”) or laugh or do something silly and Link would have to remind himself that it was just Rhett’s personality. He was just joking around; his flirting was just for entertainment and it meant nothing. But... what if it _did_? What if Rhett just needed to be in the right setting for it happen? Link needed to get some answers this weekend. But, he had to be absolutely certain before he asked any questions. He didn't trust that his own desires weren't clouding his judgement on this issue. Being wrong about this wasn't worth the risk. And there was a lot at risk.

“Uh, Link?” Rhett said, mere inches from Link’s side. _When had he gotten so close?_ He gestured at the cereal bowl. “Hungry?” 

Abruptly, Link righted the cereal box.  He looked down at the heaping mound of Mini-Wheats in the bowl in front of him, his ears warming up. “Oops.”

Rhett clamped a hand on Link's shoulder and laughed. “You're ridiculous, buddyroll.” He snatched a handful off the top of the pile. “Let me help you out.”

_ I wish you would. _

He couldn’t say that out loud, though. Not yet. He pushed Rhett’s arm, shoving him away. “Man, get your own cereal!”

*****

“No, Link, please no! Don’t do it,” Rhett’s voice had taken on a higher pitch as he pleaded with Link.

“Don’t do what? This?” Link raised a hand to his mouth and began making trumpet noises. 

Rhett swatted at him, shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. Link took that as his cue to continue playing the mouth trumpet. Rhett couldn’t help himself. He began laughing without restraint. Link felt a rush of triumph. He loved when he made Rhett laugh like this: that belly laugh that caused him to throw his head back and clutch at his chest. He stopped his musical performance to laugh with him. Link felt high off of his nervous energy; he was giggly and everything seemed funnier than it actually was. 

When they’d both recovered from their laughing fit, Link said, “I just wish this dang traffic would start moving!” Though the narrow-shouldered, two-laned road was surrounded by lush trees in full fall bloom, Link couldn’t enjoy their beauty. They’d been sitting in the line of traffic for 45 minutes, with no sign of moving anywhere anytime soon.

“I’ll go find out what's going on,” Rhett said unbuckling his seatbelt. Before Link could protest, he folded himself out of the car and began to jog away.

Watching Rhett’s retreating figure, Link took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Sometimes, he thought this was enough – these moments were it was just the two of them being best friends. And then, the aching need for more would overwhelm him. 

He mentally reviewed the plan for the day, seeking out order to calm his chaotic mind. Step one (once they got out of this traffic jam) was to travel an hour to the access road the RFFI had told him about. Then, they’d hike for a few miles before settling down to have a picnic lunch next to the new home of the Rhettwoods. He wasn’t even sure if the trees were actually planted yet, but either way, he knew Rhett would be happy surrounded by trees. And then, once they were alone in that spot… What would happen? Link, ever the planner, had no idea. He’d run through a variety of scenarios, each as likely as the next.

_ What if we're too late for happiness? _ He couldn’t ask that question out loud. He had so many good things in his life. And of course all of those things made him happy, but that sense of something missing lingered. And he knew it had everything to do with the person he's loved for most of his life: his friend, his partner, his blood brother. 

But, he was probably over thinking things.

“Well,” Rhett said, opening the door and returning to his spot in the passenger seat. “We aren’t seeing the Rhettwoods today, bo.”

“What? Why?” Link’s voice cracked a little as he said these words.

“According to a guy with a CB radio a few cars up, a semi jack-knifed and spilled its load all over the road. It’s going to take a few hours to clean up. They’re rerouting people up ahead, but it would add at least another two hours onto our drive time.”

“Why was a semi even on this road? That makes no sense!” Link slapped the steering wheel for emphasis. He could feel his anger bubbling under the surface, threatening to unleash itself on the only target in the car: Rhett. To prevent that, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, watching his knuckles turn white as he did so. And then, like he always did, Rhett anchored Link. He placed a gentle hand on Link’s, squeezing softly and tracing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb until Link released his grip on the steering wheel. With this simple skin-to-skin contact, Link felt the anger melting away.

He lifted his eyes to Rhett’s. “But the Rhettwoods, man…” He trailed off, his voice showing his dismay.

Rhett just shrugged, pulling his hand away. “There’s always tomorrow. We don’t go back to LA until Monday. Why don’t we just turn around, and go hike near the cabin? There are all kinds of places to explore there.”

_I love you_ _and the way you let things roll off your back like this._

He didn’t say that, either, of course. All he said was, “You’re right. Let’s not waste the whole day.”

*****

“This is the life,” Rhett said, leaning back in the Adirondack chair on the back deck of the their cabin. Trees stretched as far as the eye could see, some a dark green, some painted in vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. But, Link wasn't focused on the foliage. His eyes were drawn, as they so often were, to Rhett.

The taller man’s long legs were extended out in front of him, his hands laced together behind his head. Link was aware that Rhett was talking, but lost track of the words as he drank in the natural beauty before him. He’d been enjoying it for hours as they hiked together and still he yearned for more. When Rhett had removed his shirt on the way back to the cabin, a sheen of sweat clinging to his back and chest, Link had to remind himself not to moan out loud. And now, as Rhett continued to sit there shirtless, Link’s thoughts turned to the darker side of his feelings for Rhett. He shifted in his own chair, trying to find a comfortable position for the growing tightness in his pants.

“Are you even listening to me? I was saying some really profound things.”

Link tore his eyes away from Rhett’s chest to find Rhett looking at him, that eyebrow raised. He swallowed and stammered, “Sorry, Rhett. I got distracted.”

“I get it,” Rhett said, dragging his lips upward into a self-satisfied smirk. “I  _ am _ pretty stunning.”

_ Yes, you are. _

“Oh, yeah, it’s you, all right. It doesn’t have anything to do with the wood, I mean, these t-trees… this view,” Link said, stumbling over his words as he gestured to the spectacular views in front of them.

“Sure, man. You keep telling yourself that.” Rhett laughed and got to his feet. “I’m gonna hit the shower. Think about what you want to do tonight.”

Once Link was confident that enough time had passed so that he could be sure Rhett was in the shower, he crept down to the bedroom. He twisted off his wedding ring and set it on the table next to the bed. This was a well-practiced ritual. Long ago, he had convinced himself that if he wasn’t wearing it when he did what he was about to do, it somehow absolved him of all sin. This time was more sinful than any of the previous times, though. Because this time, Rhett was  _ right there _ .

Moving cautiously, he stepped out of the bedroom into the hallway so that he was standing just outside the bathroom door. He could hear the running water and Rhett humming to himself as he showered.

Now fully committed, Link ran his hand down his stomach, picturing what lay just on the other side of that wooden door. He could clearly see Rhett’s long, lean body, sprinkled so perfectly with freckles. He probably had to duck his head to get it under the shower head thanks to his intoxicating height. Link unzipped his jeans and within seconds, he had his hand wrapped around his hardening length. This wasn’t the time to indulge himself in a delicious slow fantasy. He needed release and he needed it now. He gripped himself, the movements of his hand mirroring the urgency he was feeling.

Bracing himself against the doorframe to the bathroom, he let his eyes flutter shut, imagining what it would be like to stride into the room and throw open the shower curtain. Without explanation, he would invade the small space of the cramped shower stall, shoving Rhett back against the tiled wall. He bit back a moan as he pictured the look of surprise on Rhett’s handsome features as he kissed him, roughly and with no preamble. He knew Rhett would probably initially resist, but then there would be that glorious moment when the gentle giant would yield completely to him, no jokes at the ready. He stroked himself faster, the thought of Rhett pliant and melting under his touch almost pushing him over the edge. His breathing became more labored as forbidden images flashed through his mind in rapid succession: his mouth on Rhett's neck; his hands groping at Rhett’s ass; Rhett bending him over the sink, his huge hand wrapping around Link’s cock as he took him from behind. Link came suddenly, with Rhett's name breathlessly escaping past his lips.

By the time Rhett emerged, Link was sitting in the living room, a magazine open in his lap. He glanced up at Rhett, glad to see he’d dressed before exiting the bathroom. He didn't think he’d be able to calmly take in the vision of Rhett in a towel. As it was, the sight of his wet hair lying flat and unstyled against his forehead was threatening to be the undoing of him once again.

“So, I had an idea while I was in the shower,” Rhett said, absentmindedly running his fingers through his wet locks. 

_So did I,_ Link thought. But, he didn’t have the courage to say those words, either. He was frozen with indecision. He had never leapt into anything rash without Rhett by his side, encouraging him. That was why he needed Rhett to make the first move. Despite his shower fantasy, he didn’t have it in him to do anything without the go ahead from his best friend. 

“We should play Bop It.”

“Bop It?” Link hadn't expected that. 

“Yeah. I forgot that I threw it in my bag before we left. But, let's make it interesting. Whoever wins get a to pick what we do tonight. You in?” Rhett had a mischievous look on his face that made Link's stomach flip. 

Still, not one to turn down a challenge from Rhett, he nodded. “Let’s do it.”

He smiled at Rhett, wishing he had the courage to say those words to him in a different context. But, maybe, if everything went to plan, he’d get the chance before the weekend was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> References [GMM 999: Conjoined Twin Challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_6YWfbFiT4)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett tried to shake off the feeling that Link was willing him to kiss him. This wasn’t the first time that this thought had invaded Rhett’s mind this weekend. There must be something in the air up here that was clouding his judgement. Link wasn’t sending him secret messages to kiss him. That was ridiculous._   
>  _But, it didn’t hurt to be absolutely sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written for the [Rhink Fall Ficathon 2k16](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com/). Prompts for this chapter: Getting lost in a cornfield maze, “I’m not afraid of the dark, I’m afraid of what’s in the dark.”

Rhett wanted a lot of things. He wanted to make Link laugh. He wanted to point out sights along the unfamiliar road. He wanted to tell Link about the history of the farm they were driving towards. But Link didn't want any of that. All Link seemed to want was to pout. So, Rhett remained quiet, occasionally looking over at his silent companion, whose face was bathed in bright light as he scrolled on his phone. He turned it sideways and then Rhett heard the unmistakable sounds of their own voices.

After listening for a few moments, Rhett recognized the episode of Good Mythical More. “Are you watching us play Bop It?”

“I am,” Link said.

“Why?”

“Research.” He said nothing else as he scrubbed through the video, watching and rewatching parts of it. He did this for a few minutes before he stopped the video and set the phone face down in his lap. When Link spoke again, his voice was strained. “Just confirming that you were as terrible as I remembered!”

“Hey! I wasn’t _terrible_.”

“Well, you certainly weren't good.” Link tapped his fingers on his thighs, then turned his body so it was facing Rhett’s. “There’s only one obvious answer: You cheated!”

Rhett felt a surge of anger. He growled his reply. "How come when you win it's skill, but when I win it must be cheating?"

"Because that’s the only thing that makes sense. How did you get so good?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Rhett shrugged, his anger evaporating as quickly as it had appeared. It had been a close set of games. Unlike on the show, he hadn’t danced as they’d played. There was no camera to ham it up for. He did almost lose his concentration at one point when the game instructed Link to ‘pull it.’ Rhett’s mind had filled with all sorts of filthy images of Link’s beautiful hands curling around something else and pulling. Thankfully, he’d managed to get it together and, in the end, had been victorious. That was why they were now driving down the road towards the location he’d spotted when he’d gone to get Link’s cereal that morning.

Link shook his head, unconvinced. His phone buzzed in his lap and he turned his attention back to the device. “What the heck?” Rhett glanced his way and saw Link’s mouth settling into a deep frown. He began to read snippets from whatever had upset him on his phone. “‘Exciting development… 80 acres… ocean view… Point Arena…’ What?”

“What’s the matter?”

Link’s annoyance about Bop It forgotten for the moment, he said, “It seems that the RFFI found a new location for the Rhettwoods. They’re going to plant them in the winter. The new location has an ocean view and they’re going to be able to plant trees purchased by the Mythical Beasts there, too.”

“That’s great, man,” Rhett said. When Link didn't respond, he prompted him for more. “Why do you seem upset about that?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we aren’t exactly near the ocean right now.”

“How far a drive is it? Even if the trees aren’t there yet, we could still go check it out tomorrow.”

“Lemme see.” Link fiddled with his phone again. “Four and a half hours, each way.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So, once again, no Rhettwoods for us.” Link sighed heavily. “Why can’t anything go to plan?”

Rhett hesitated. Link had seemed especially anxious this whole weekend. He weighed the options of saying something sincere or trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Finally, he settled on the latter. “At least I didn’t suggest driving to Sacramento and visiting Fountain of Health for a colonic tonight.”

“Great. There’s a bright side.” Link shook his head, but a smile began to play at the corners of his mouth. “I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ll try to enjoy myself.” To punctuate this point, he patted Rhett’s thigh, letting his hand linger for a moment. Rhett dropped his eyes to his lap, the sight of Link’s hand on his leg reigniting the desire he’d been staving off all day. He shifted in his seat, trying to focus on the road in front of them.

When he looked at Link again, he said, “Good, because I think you’re going to like what I have in mind.”

*****

Link’s improved mood didn’t last long. “This is so dumb.” Despite his dismissive words, he was visibly nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Rhett put a calming hand on his shoulder, but Link quickly shrugged it off. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Guess you should have won," Rhett said, unable to stop the smirk from growing on his face.

"Hmmph," Link said, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself as the line of people moved closer to the entrance to the corn maze.

The maze sat at the back of a farm that seemed to be a popular autumn destination for the locals. Large crowds of people moved from attraction to attraction. Aside from the maze, the farm featured a pumpkin patch, booths selling fried foods, several rides for small children, a paintball hayride, and two haunted houses. Rhett knew that asking Link to go through a haunted house was out of the question, but he’d reasoned that a haunted corn maze couldn’t be  _that_ scary. Link could handle that. After all, he had been the one to suggest the Ouija board the night before. And if Link did get scared, well, Rhett would just _have_ to comfort him again.

By the time they made it to the front of the line, Link was all but vibrating. The teenager working the entrance was dressed in dark robes, fake blood smeared haphazardly across his face. He handed Link a pamphlet. “Welcome, mortals. Ahead of you is our harvest corn maze. Beware of what you may find inside. If you need assistance, use this pamphlet to guide you out of the maze. That is if you can make it out alive... Enter if you dare.” He dramatically stepped to the side, allowing the pair to creep forward into the maze.

They were instantly met with a fork in the path. “Okay, Link, you take the right path, and I’ll take the left one, and we’ll meet at the end?”  
Link wrapped his hand around Rhett’s bicep painfully. “Don’t even think about leaving my side.”

“What’s the matter? You afraid of the dark?”

In spite of his fear, Link took the cue. “I’m not afraid of the dark.”

“You’re afraid of what’s in the dark that you cannot see?” Rhett smiled down at him. Link relaxed, loosening his grip, but only slightly. “C’mon.”

Wispy grey clouds moved lazily across the sky, blurring the full moon without blocking much of its light. Despite path ahead of them being well-lit, the two men moved cautiously down it. The rain from the previous night had left the ground muddy and slick.

As they reached a four-way crossroads in the maze, a hand reached out from within the corn, brushing Link’s shoulder. The squeal of terror that came from his companion made Rhett chuckle. "What was _that_ ," Link whispered, stopping in his tracks, his head whipping around frantically for the source of the uninvited touch. The offending hand had disappeared, however.

"The ghost of Ezra, man. Or one of his legion of bloodthirsty zombies he's send after us," Rhett responded.

“Who?”

“The man haunting this farm. You shoulda let me tell you about him when we were driving here instead of trying to prove a point,” Rhett said. “Now, you have to keep me around; I’m the only one of us who knows the history of this place.” But, Link wasn’t taking the bait. The panic on his face was clear. He stepped closer to Rhett, pressing their sides together. Rhett resisted the urge to grin at this.

"Relax man, it's part of the experience,” Rhett said softly. “There are actors in here to scare us as we try to find our way out."

"I hate this!"

A shadowy figure, dressed all in black, appeared at the end of the path they intended to take. It began to lurch slowly in their direction. Before Link could spot him, Rhett made a split second decision. "Quick, let’s go this way," he said, dragging Link down the path to their left. It led to a dead end, yielding nothing but a wall of cornstalks. But, Rhett didn’t turn around. Not yet. He pressed a finger against Link's lips to quiet his protests as he listened for signs that the figure had followed them. The squelching footsteps soon became softer as the person moved in the other direction. When it was finally silent again, he returned his full attention to Link. He was pressed up against Rhett's chest, moonlight reflecting off his glasses as Rhett’s left arm held him in place. Neither man moved for a moment. Then, Link broke the tension by giggling. It was a high-pitched, nervous sound. When he pulled away, Rhett tried to shake off the feeling that Link was willing him to kiss him. This wasn’t the first time that this thought had invaded Rhett’s mind this weekend. There must be something in the air up here that was clouding his judgement. Link wasn’t sending him secret messages to kiss him. That was ridiculous.

But, it didn’t hurt to be absolutely sure. It was time for an experiment.

Every time footsteps approached or someone moved in his peripheral vision, Rhett guided Link down paths chosen at random, finding excuses to hold him protectively against his chest when they stopped. Each time, Link protested less and less and it took him longer to back away.

Finally, as they found themselves at another dead end, Rhett couldn't resist any longer. They were alone in a maze in an unfamiliar town, it was dark, and the adrenaline pumping through his veins made him feel reckless. He might regret this decision later, but he just had to know. He slid his hands down Link’s spine letting them rest on the shorter man’s lower back.

At this intimate touch, Link lifted his chin up, a quizzical look on his face. His gaze shifted between Rhett’s eyes and his lips.

“Hey,” Rhett said, trying to focus him.

“Hey.” Link spoke the word breathlessly, his eyes finally halting their movement on Rhett’s lips. Rhett took in a shaky breath, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. Link’s tongue mirrored this motion, and Rhett accepted it as an act of permission. Was he really about to do this? Before he could change his mind or think about it too much, he lowered his head to finally let his lips meet Link’s.

There was a heart-stopping moment where Link froze, his lips unresponsive. Rhett felt his stomach lurch. He had been wrong. So wrong. He waited for Link to reel backwards, to push him away, to berate him. But, then, suddenly, Link was kissing him back, his lips soft and shy. Rhett’s heart started beating again as they found their rhythm, their lips moving together tentatively. Link’s hands gripped at the front of Rhett’s sweatshirt as if he needed something to hold onto while they leapt over the edge of this dangerous cliff together. Rhett broke the brief kiss, his need for reassurance from Link overtaking his need to continue kissing him.

“Link?”

Link blinked up at him, his eyes unfocused and glassy. Rhett could feel that Link’s whole body was trembling in his embrace.

“Link, say something. Please.”

“Finally. Took you long enough,” Link whispered before grabbing Rhett’s face in his hands and pulling him into another kiss. This time, their lips were less inhibited. Link’s tongue lapped at Rhett’s lips, insistently seeking entrance. Rhett obliged, a shiver running down his back as their tongues began exploring each other’s mouths. This was unlike any of the kisses he’d ever had before. Link’s kisses were an alluring combination of the soft wetness of his mouth, and the roughness of the stubble growing on his cheeks. He found himself unsurprised by how natural it felt to kiss Link, like an innate talent that he had just been waiting to discover. Like so many things in their lives, it just worked better when it was the two of them doing it together. Rhett flattened his palms against Link’s jacket, pulling his body closer, seeking out more physical contact. Link took the hint and snaked his arms around Rhett’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to gain better access to Rhett’s mouth. Rhett was unsure how long they stayed like this, kissing and making soft sounds of enjoyment before they pulled away from each other.

“Wow,” Rhett heard himself saying, his brain unable to form anything more eloquent. His lips were tingling and swollen. Every inch of his skin was on fire. Now that he’d had a taste of Link, he wanted more. So much more.

“We need to get out of here,” Link said in response, his voice low and gravelly. “Now.”

*****  
They crashed through the door into the living room of the cabin. Gone were the tender kisses they’d exchanged in the maze and on the drive back. Now, they devoured each other greedily, hands pulling off shirts and mouths attaching to any bit of skin they could find. They didn’t need to speak. They’d spent their whole lives talking to each other. Their bodies took over as they tried to make up for a lifetime of missed opportunities.

“Bedroom,” Link ordered when they stopped to catch their breath. There were no traces of the scared man from the maze who had trembled in Rhett’s arms. In his place was a confident, bossy version of Link who wasn’t afraid to take charge. Rhett was intoxicated by this change, and followed eagerly after him.

“Sit,” Link said, removing his glasses. Rhett did as he was told, unable to tear his eyes away as Link pulled off his tight jeans, leaving him in only a pair of black briefs. He strode forward, staring intently at Rhett from under his brow.

Rhett swallowed hard as Link straddled him and kissed him deeply. He ground his ass against Rhett’s lap, causing his cock to twitch in response. Rhett let out a low moan that was so primal, so full of lust that he felt his face warm in embarrassment. Link laughed into his mouth, obviously delighted by the effect he was having on him. He broke the kiss long enough to push firmly on Rhett’s chest, causing him to fall backwards on the bed.

He gazed up at Link, unable to believe this was really happening. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating Link’s breathtaking form. He was a vision and Rhett found himself unable to look at one feature for too long: those broad shoulders, his tiny waist, his toned arms, his dark hair flopping messily over his forehead, and, of course, those intense blue eyes staring down at him.

When Link spoke again, Rhett focused his attention on his face. He was wearing a crooked smile. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He dove forward, his mouth finding purchase on Rhett’s neck. He began working his way down Rhett’s chest, alternating between soft kisses and tiny nibbles. When his tongue began dancing a circle around his left nipple, Rhett whimpered. The noise escaped from him before he could control it. This had to be a dream.

“Wait, Link.” He put a hand on Link’s shoulder to stop the younger man. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Go ahead.” Link continued softly lapping at Rhett’s nipple, ignoring his attempt to slow his adoration of Rhett’s body.

“I’ve been practicing.”

“Kissing?” Link lifted his head. He looked confused.

“Bop It.”

“I knew it!” Link looked smug for a second. Then, he returned to his mission of trailing teasing kisses down Rhett’s body. When he reached his belly button, he said, “Anything else you need to confess?”

Rhett studied Link. There were so many things he could divulge to his friend. But, that’s not what he wanted right then. What he wanted was dominated by all of the things he _needed_ from Link. “N-No,” he hissed out as Link nipped at his stomach.

“Good.” Link’s mouth had reached the top of his pants. He kissed the bit of skin above the fabric once, lightly. “Now, what do you say we do something about these jeans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kind words and kudos! :) More soon...
> 
> References [GMMore 979: Playing the New Bop It!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKi6RK6CO2s)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link kissed him back languidly, enjoying the scratchy feel of Rhett's facial hair against his lips and cheeks. It felt nice, but Link was growing impatient. He needed more._

“Now, what do you say we do something about these jeans?” Link said, talking to the button on Rhett's pants. Despite the boldness of his words and actions, his mind was racing. While it was true that all of the things that had happened so far were things he had fantasized about countless times, actually doing and saying them were a different story. Rhett’s kiss in the maze seemed to have awoken something inside of him. This part of him wanted to claim Rhett as his own, to control him, to dominate him, to feel him writhing beneath him. But, he held back, unsure how far Rhett would let him take things. _How far am_ I _willing to go? Is this my only opportunity to be with him? Or is this just the beginning of something bigger?_ He pushed away these thoughts, willing himself - just for once - to not overanalyze or worry.

Tapping into the confident part of his brain, he popped open the button on the jeans. Rhett sucked in a deep breath, lifting his head to watch Link, who slowly lowered the zipper. Maintaining eye contact, he unceremoniously slid his hand into Rhett’s jeans and palmed his hardness through the fabric of his underwear. Rhett let out a whimper as Link squeezed him once.

“Mmm,” Link said, taking his time as he dragged his hand back out, prolonging contact with Rhett’s cock as long as possible. He rolled off his friend and gestured meaningfully at his pants. “Take ‘em off.”

“Why are you being so bossy?” Rhett said, getting to his feet.

“Why are you enjoying it so much?” Link countered, adjusting his position on the bed so the pillows were under his head.

Rhett’s cheeks tinted pink, not answering as he took ahold of the waistband of his pants and lowered them so that he, too, was wearing only his underwear. This shy version of Rhett was something Link hadn’t anticipated, but he couldn’t get enough of it. His responses to Link’s touches and kisses were incredible, but watching him squirm with embarrassment over his own reactions was almost as good. Link filed that away in his brain as ‘interesting information’ for later.

“C’mere,” he patted the space on the bed next to him.

Rhett stretched out next to him, mirroring Link’s position. With a shaking hand, he reached out and gently touched Link’s chest, exploring the skin with a look of wonder on his face. He leaned forward and kissed Link with the same tenderness. Link kissed him back languidly, enjoying the scratchy feel of Rhett's facial hair against his lips and cheeks. It felt nice, but Link was growing impatient. He needed more. Continuing to kiss him, Link maneuvered Rhett onto his back and hovered over the taller man.  Rhett pulled his mouth away and ran his hands over Link's back and arms.

He blinked up at Link, his eyes shining. “Oh, gosh.  This makes me think of when we filmed Buddy System and you were on top of me in that magic box. I thought for sure you were gonna kiss me that day.”

“Too many people,” Link murmured. He’d wanted to do that and much more, of course, but hadn't dared. Making up for that missed chance, Link sucked greedily on Rhett’s bottom lip.

When Rhett's hands slid down to cup his ass, Link’s hips jerked forward, his cock finally colliding with the very pleasing hardness poking up at him from below. Rhett moaned at this contact, a deep rumbling noise that vibrated in his chest. In response, Link tangled his fingers in Rhett's hair, kissing him forcefully and jutting his hips forward again. Why had it taken them so long to do something that felt so right?

They continued kissing, rocking their bodies together until Link’s cock was aching from a need to be freed from its fabric prison. He slowed their kisses. Rhett was panting underneath him, equally affected by their makeout session.

Link kissed along his cheek until his mouth was flush with Rhett’s ear. He rotated his hips in a slow circle and whispered, “Rhett, I _need_ you.”

Rhett growled, grinding his hips upward in response.

They both hesitated for a moment. Then, frantically, they pulled off their underwear, removing the last flimsy attempt at maintaining a facade of modesty. Link sat on his knees near Rhett's feet, who was shyly avoiding looking at him. Link, however, harbored no such timidity. “Damn,” he said, trailing his eyes up Rhett’s impossibly long legs to take in the delicious lewdness of the sight in front of him. Rhett’s cock was hard and dripping.

He dove forward, crashing against Rhett’s body with such force that the taller man grunted in surprise. As they navigated the placement of limbs, Link’s cock grazed against Rhett’s for the first time and a jolt of desire hit him in his core. It took his breath away how much he needed Rhett. He had never experienced anything like this before.

Link pulled his hips back slowly, head tilted down so he could see their cocks, slick with pre-cum, sliding against one another. He move his hips forward cautiously, using only the head of his cock to trace a path up Rhett's length, leaving a slick trail in its wake. When Rhett whimpered at this, he did it again, using his body weight to press more firmly against his friend. He was rewarded with another sound of pleasure.  Finally, he lifted his head, forcing Rhett to make eye contact as his pressed his cock fully against Rhett's and began to rut against him.

Rhett pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on it as he let out another breathy whimper. His hands trailed down Link's back to rest on his ass before moving to Link’s shoulders and finally resting on his biceps, as if he wanted to feel the movements of Link's body from every possible angle.

Link felt like a teenager, unsure what to do, so he just allowed himself to be guided by his body's natural instincts and Rhett's reactions to his movements. _This is perfect_ . Their bodies moved together, every stroke of skin on skin sparking more desire in Link. _My fantasies were nothing compared to this_ . They both moaned together, neither holding back any of the passionate sounds of appreciation at desires long denied. _I love you_.

“I love you, too, bo,” Rhett moaned.

Link froze. Had he spoken his thoughts out loud? Rhett smiled up at him, his eyes soft as he cupped Link's chin and pulled his face down into a quick kiss.

As their tongues danced together, Link shifted his body, supporting his weight on his right arm. With his left, he reached between them. Rhett started as Link circled both of their cocks in his hand, his whole body tensing at this touch.

“Relax,” he whispered into Rhett's mouth. Then, their bodies began rocking together again, Link thrusting against Rhett with a renewed vigor. The addition of his hand increased the pressure and friction. Everything was so slick, both of their cocks so hard, so eager as he stroked them within his palm.

By this point, Rhett was letting out a steady stream of unintelligible sounds: a combination of moans, grunts and cries of pleasure. Link committed those sounds to memory as he controlled the pace of their movements. He wanted this to last forever, but also the thought of making Rhett cum was too alluring to resist.

Link coaxed him, with his hands and soft words of encouragement whispered into his ear. “I want to see you come undone.”

Rhett’s head fell back on the pillow, his mind and body in overdrive. “Link…”

In response, Link nibbled at Rhett’s neck. He continued moving against him, stroking their cocks together with his hand.

“Oh, Link… I’m gonna…”

“Do it,” Link growled. “For me.”

These words were too much for Rhett. Beneath him, Rhett cried out Link’s name, his hips jerking upwards as his pleasure took over. The silky warmth of Rhett’s cum bathed Link’s hand and their cocks, the sight of which almost sent Link over the edge, too. But, he held back, slowing his thrusting motions until he was still. He returned his attention to Rhett’s face.

His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes resting against his cheeks. Link had never seen him look so blissful. He felt a rush of pride thinking that this was his doing. _He_ had made Rhett look like this. This was a sight he wanted to see again and again. He rolled off so he was lying next to Rhett, whose legs were still twitching intermittently as he rode the last waves of pleasure.

A puddle of Rhett’s cum pooled on his stomach. Without hesitation, Link dipped his hand into it. At this touch, Rhett’s eyes fluttered open. He watched, mouth agape, as Link used two fingers to bring it to his lips. He sucked it from his fingers, deliberately keeping his eyes locked on Rhett’s as he did so. He repeated this procedure until he’d cleaned all of it from Rhett's stomach.

Still breathing heavily, Rhett turned his head to look into Link’s eyes. “There’s something I want to do for you.”

“Tell me.”

Rhett’s cheeks grew pink again. “I, uh, I’d rather show you.”

Link lifted a hand to gesture at his cock, jutting upwards, still covered in Rhett's cum. “You’ve got my attention.”

Rhett crawled between Link’s spread legs, his eyes widening as he approached. His tongue flicked out between his lips.

“Look at me,” Link said, wanting to be able to read Rhett's reactions. His eyes flittered up so he was gazing at Link. He wore an open look of vulnerability. Link maintained eye contact as Rhett licked up the underside of his length. The unfamiliar sensation of Rhett’s beard against his sensitive skin combined with the knowledge of exactly what he was cleaning off of him threatened to make him unload right then. He breathed deeply, holding back as Rhett's lips engulfed the head of his cock. _This is unbelievable_. He didn't take more into his mouth, just softly teased with his lips and tongue. It was taking all of Link's self control to not grab Rhett’s head and thrust up into it. But, he had ceded the reins of control to Rhett for the moment, so he kept still. Inch by agonizing inch, Rhett grew more comfortable, slowly working more of Link's length into his wet mouth. He hit the back of his throat and instinctively pulled back, gagging.

“So amazing,” Rhett murmured. He looked up at Link again, eyes filled with so much love. “Even better than I expected.”

He dove back in, hollowing out his cheeks as he began bobbing his head, finding a comfortable rhythm. He used a hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The other gently palmed at Link's balls. Link's toes curled. Rhett was _good_ at this.

Around his cock, Rhett let out a moan as Link's fingers made their way into Rhett's hair. He tugged slightly and was rewarded with another sound of approval. _Interesting_. Ever so slightly, Link began to thrust his hips upwards, meeting the motions of Rhett's mouth. He moved his head faster, opening his throat to take in more of him. He gagged again, but didn't pull away this time. Instead he increased his speed, drooling all over Link's cock.

Link's head fell back. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. “I'm so close.”

And then Rhett’s mouth was just gone. Link’s attention snapped back onto Rhett's face. He raised that _damn_ eyebrow, a sure sign of mischief. Teasingly, he dragged his middle finger between his wet lips into his mouth. When he removed it, the finger was drenched. He smirked confidently at Link, sending waves of desire right to the tip of his cock. Apparently, shy Rhett had been silenced for the time being. Then, Rhett resumed his bobbing, doing nothing with the slickened finger. Link let his head fall back again and he stroked at Rhett's hair.

Then, without warning, Rhett’s finger just barely grazed his tight hole. Link’s orgasm hit him suddenly. He gripped at Rhett's hair, moaning, as he thrust up into the back of Rhett's throat. Gagging only a little, Rhett swallowed until Link’s cock stopped spasming against his tongue. When his cock slid out of his mouth, Rhett eagerly lapped at the tip, cleaning up every last drop.

 _Such a good boy_. Link bit down on his lip, glad those words hadn’t slipped from his mouth, as Rhett returned to his side.

Instead, he said, “You been practicing that, too?”

“Only in my mind,” Rhett said.

“Mmm,” Link sighed contentedly, forcing Rhett’s arm under him so he could snuggle up close to his side. He lay his head on Rhett’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he traced small circles on his skin.

“Link?”

“Yeah?”

Rhett lifted his head just enough so he could meet Link's eyes. “That was…” He trailed off, unable to find the words.

Link didn’t need him to finish the sentence to know what he meant. “It was.”

“I just…”

“I know, man. I know.”

They lay in a comfortable silence. As sleep overtook Rhett, his breathing slowed. A glimmer caught Link’s eye. It was the moonlight shining on the metal of the ring on Link's hand. Deep inside, he knew he should be feeling guilty. He was sure it would hit him, and probably hit him hard. But, he couldn’t seem to muster it up in that moment. There would be time to worry about the repercussions of their actions and what it all might mean. Link moved closer to Rhett, letting his eyes fall closed. He had come into this weekend planning to get some answers and Rhett had provided them very clearly. Now, there were plenty of new questions as well. But, those could wait until later, too. For that moment, nothing mattered except the man snoring softly next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut showed up! As always, your kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Frantically, he pushed away the guilt, trying to justify to himself that no matter how callous it might sound, what was happening between him and Link had nothing to do with their wives or families. It wasn't that he didn't love Jessie. He did. But, he loved Link, too. He had spent years hiding this secret. Just because Link knew now didn't mean anyone else needed to. They could keep this secret together._

A lot of things can change over the course of a relationship that had lasted as long as theirs. Rhett had always been impressed by their mutual ability to adapt to these changes. He wasn't surprised that this weekend ended up being just another one for them to weather together. Twenty four hours ago, Rhett was worrying Link would discover the feelings he had kept secret for so long and would shun him if he did. But now, Rhett didn’t have any worries plaguing his mind. A new status quo had taken over. The new normal was this: Link sitting sidesaddle in his lap, lavishing kisses up and down his neck. Their breakfast plates sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, food half-eaten and growing cold.

When they’d woken up that morning, a tangle of limbs and blankets, Rhett had wondered for a moment if Link was going to escape into his mind again, letting anxiety and guilt consume him. But, that worry didn’t last long. As soon as his eyes blinked open, Link pulled him into a tender kiss and snuggled closer. He seemed carefree and giddy. This continued as they assembled breakfast together in the kitchen; he was just normal, happy Link -- with the addition of soft caresses, stolen kisses, and a newfound intimacy that had always bubbled under the surface of their interactions but had never really made an appearance before.

The domesticity and naturalness of it all made Rhett’s heart feel full. This was right. It was everything it was supposed to be. He wished he never had to leave that cabin and the love Link was showering on him.

When Link made another sweep upwards with his mouth, Rhett took his chin in his hand and guided him back up to his lips. Their kisses were leisurely. They had all day and night to enjoy each other.

Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair, tugging slightly. Rhett moaned into Link’s mouth, thinking about how much he had enjoyed Link gripping his hair while he was going down on him last night.

“You were so good at that,” Link said, knowing exactly what was on Rhett’s mind.

“Thanks,” Rhett murmured, feeling his cheeks warm. He could still taste Link in his mouth, could still feel the weight of his cock on his tongue. After dreaming about doing that for years, he couldn’t believe how much better it had ended up being. Just thinking about the noises Link had made in response to him made Rhett blush. It also made him desperately want to do it again.

“Mmm…” Link pulled his face back so he could look into Rhett’s eyes. “So, what do you want to do today? I promised you some redwoods. There's got to be some nearby, even if they aren't The Rhettwoods.”

“If you need another look at the Rhettwood, I could arrange that,” Rhett said, punctuating his point by lifting his hips and grinding up into Link.

“ _The_ Rhettwood? Seriously?” Link’s twinkling eyes betrayed his true amusement.

“What, man? When in the right conditions, redwoods grow rapidly. And guess what? So does the Rhettwood.” He raised his eyebrow theatrically.

“You’re such a dork,” Link said, shaking his head. That didn’t stop him from reaching down between them and palming Rhett’s growing hardness through his thin pajama pants. Once Rhett began to moan in response, Link pulled his hand away with a smirk. “Hold that thought. I gotta take a leak. I'll be right back.” He swivelled off Rhett’s lap.

“Tease.”

“Yeah, and you love it,” Link said over his shoulder.

Rhett watched his retreating figure, admiring the way his pajama pants simultaneously hung low on his hips and hugged his ass. When the bathroom door closed behind him, Rhett sighed contentedly. This was so perfect.

Even as he had this thought, Link’s phone buzzed on the table next to their plates. Before Rhett could stop himself, he glanced at it. Christy.

His stomach twisted into a knot as jealousy unlike any he’d experienced before overwhelmed him. Now that he’d had a taste of Link, he felt more possessive of him than ever before. Link had been his long before _she_ had come along.

Almost immediately another face flashed through his mind. Her dark hair, her trusting eyes… The reality of what they were doing hit him hard. His stomach lurched again, the scrambled eggs threatening to come back up. Jessie. The kids. What were he and Link thinking?

He leapt to his feet and began pacing the room. Frantically, he pushed away the guilt, trying to justify to himself that no matter how callous it might sound, what was happening between him and Link had nothing to do with their wives or families. It wasn't that he didn't love Jessie. He did. But, he loved Link, too. He had spent years hiding this secret. Just because Link knew now didn't mean anyone else needed to. They could keep this secret together.

Link had barely exited the bathroom before Rhett was pouncing on him like an animal. He pushed Link back against the wall and dipped his head down to greedily devour Link’s mouth with his own. Based on the noises he made as he kissed him back, Link was surprised but appreciative. His hands fell to Rhett’s waist, pulling his body closer.

When they came up for air, Link said, “I guess you figured out what you want to do today.”

Rhett didn't respond, just kissed him again, trying to cling to the idea that inside this cabin, their respective wedding vows were null and void. This wasn't about Jessie or Christy. This was about Rhett and Link, the way it should have always been.

Even as he thought this, he felt another surge of guilt. He pulled back. “Your phone rang while you were in the bathroom.”

“Don't care,” Link said, planting small kisses in the space just under Rhett’s bottom lip.

“It was Christy.”

Link's lips immediately stopped moving. A look of panic crossed his face. “Oh.”

Rhett took a step back, suddenly overcome with a need to distance himself from Link. He crossed his arms. “Yeah.”

“I guess I should call her back?” His words came out as a question, as if he were looking for permission from Rhett.

Rhett shrugged, like it made no difference to him. “Do what you need to do, man.” He strode back to the couch, actively avoiding looking at Link. He knew he had no right to feel jealous or angry, and yet these two emotions battled for dominance as he shoveled the remnants of his breakfast into his mouth.

To his credit, Link took his phone to the bedroom where his conversation was just muffled enough that Rhett couldn't make out his words. When Link returned to the living room, the mood had shifted. It was subtle, but Rhett could read the change in Link's body language. The phone call had reminded him of reality, too, and the wheels in his mind were turning.

Rhett bit back his anger, trying to keep his voice steady as he said, “Everything okay back at home?”

“Yeah. She just had a quick question.” Link wouldn’t meet his eyes. In typical Link fashion, he opted for the familiar and safe option of cleaning. He gestured to their plates. “You done, bo?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Rhett watched him go to the kitchen sink and wondered what might have happened if his phone hadn't rang or if he hadn't told Link about the call. They could have stayed in that place of bliss for hours. Instead, the air was thick with tension. Rhett felt nervous and uneven.

He stepped up behind Link, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Link froze in place, then relaxed as he melted against him, the dishes forgotten for the moment.

“I think I would like to go see some redwoods today,” Rhett whispered into Link’s hair.

Link tilted his head back against Rhett’s chest. His breath was warm on Rhett’s neck as he answered, “Sounds good.” The softness of Link’s voice centered him again, bringing him back into the moment.

Maybe all they needed to recapture the earlier feeling was a change of scenery. They didn't need to face reality. Not yet.

*****

Rhett should have been in heaven; he was surrounded by towering redwoods in a secluded grove. The only other human for miles was Link. Unfortunately, the feeling of unease had followed the men into the woods. Rhett heard himself babbling about the differences between _Sequoia sempervirens_ and  _Sequoia gigantea_ , but he knew that Link wasn’t really listening. He was busy worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Want to take a break?” Link said, interrupting Rhett’s botany lecture mid-sentence.

“Sure,” Rhett said, watching Link and waiting for what he knew was coming.

Link set his pack down at the foot of a tree and busied himself with freeing his water bottle. He took a long drag of water before finally saying, “We have to talk about it. About what's gonna happen tomorrow.”

“I know.” Rhett replied, though talking about it was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I mean…” Link kicked at the dirt on the ground. “Is this just about sex for you?”

Rhett didn’t hesitate before answering, “No.”

“Then, what is it? What do you want from me?” When Link raised his eyes to Rhett’s, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Link always looked his best in natural light, but in this particular moment he was absolutely stunning.

“You know.”

“Tell me,” Link ordered, his voice low.

Rhett closed the distance between them with two large steps. He pressed his palms flat against the tree on either side of Link’s head. He lowered his voice. “I. Want. Everything.”

Link swallowed hard. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated. “Me, too.”

Rhett let out a primal noise as his lips crashed into Link’s. If only kissing could provide them with a solution. Rhett would gladly stand there all day, enjoying Link’s soft lips while they looked for an answer together.

Link lay a hand against his chest and pushed him away, gently but with conviction. “Wait. Stop. What about our families?”

“I don't know.”

“I mean, it's not like Jessie and Christy are just gonna say, ‘Oh, we've known for years this was coming. It took you long enough.’ They're understanding, but I don't think they're _that_ understanding.”

“No, probably not.”

Link ducked under Rhett’s arm. Rhett turned to watch his movements, feeling a tightness in his chest. Link began pacing in circles.

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Link shook his head. “It's too much. I just… I had questions and maybe I wasn't ready for the answers. Or what happened after the answers, I guess. I thought I was, but now I’m not sure. Maybe we should forget any of this ever happened.”

Rhett felt panic threatening to take over. “Link, please don't.”

Link wasn’t listening. He ran his hand through his hair, oblivious to Rhett’s distress. “We shoulda listened to that Ouija board. It said to beware of secrets and now look what happened.”

“I told you that thing ain’t real.”

“But, it said-”

“FORGET ABOUT THE OUIJA BOARD, MAN!” Rhett’s words echoed through the quiet grove. Getting angry about the inanimate object helped quiet his growing panic. He sank to the ground and patted the dirt next to him. Link hesitantly joined him.

“Listen to me, Link. We’ll figure this out the same way we always do: together.” He picked up Link’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Link pressed his forehead against Rhett’s, talking so quietly that the taller man had to strain to hear him.

“I know.”

“I feel like,” he began, then paused to suck in a deep breath. “I feel like no matter what choice I make, I'll be disappointing someone.”

They sat in silence, heads together, hands interwoven without saying anything for several minutes. Rhett’s thoughts drifted to multiverse theory. In some alternate universe, there were versions of the two of them who had grown up in a different place. Those versions of Rhett and Link had made different choices and had always been together, not just as friends and business partners. He longed to be transplanted to that reality.

“I have a solution. It’s not ideal, but it’s the best possible solution I have, given the circumstances,” Link finally said, his words drawn out the way they were prone to do when his accent resurfaced. The reappearance of Link’s accent tickled a part of Rhett’s brain that made him feel like they were kids back in North Carolina, back when he’d first fallen in love with his best friend, even though it was years before he could put a name to the emotion. “What if we just tried to keep this a secret?”

Despite having this same thought back at the cabin,  Rhett wasn't so sure. He was overwhelmed by the idea of keeping something like this a secret. He was sure everyone would be able to see the truth painted on his features. But, he reasoned to himself, they could probably make it work. They had their office and it wasn’t unusual for them to spend time locked up in there alone together.  Images of them meeting there for secret rendezvous flashed through his brain. It sent a shiver up his spine to picture them naked, enjoying each other while their employees worked in the building, oblivious to what was happening in the office.

Link’s next words shattered that image. “I mean, kind of like Vegas; what happens here stays here. We have one more night here to enjoy this. And then when we get home we go back to the way things were.”

Go back to the way things were? How were they supposed to do that? “What?” Rhett all but spit the word out.

“We have lots of things to distract us: the show, the release of Buddy System, our trip to Hawaii with our families. We can do this. We’ve both been doing it for years.”

Rhett wanted to punch something. “You just want me to pretend like nothing ever happened?”

“No. That would be impossible.” It was clear that Link had made up his mind. Nothing Rhett could say was going to change it. He pulled his hand from Rhett’s as he got to his feet again. “You and I will always know. We just can't tell anyone. We have families and commitments; we can’t just abandon the promises we’ve made to them.”

What happened to the man who had so loving caressed him just hours earlier? Rhett’s fingers dug into the bark of the tree, seeking some stability as Link continued to sucker punch him with his words.

“Listen, Rhett, I want you. I want it all, too, but that just isn’t realistic.” Link sighed. “That doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy one last night of this, though.”

Rhett lifted his eyes to Link's face. “Yeah?”

“Gotta see the Rhettwoods in some form, right?” He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He held out a hand to Rhett. “What do you say? One more night together, and then it can never happen again?”

In response, Rhett took his hand.

*****

Where the previous night was marked by a desperate need to make up for lost time, this night, their last night together, was about slowing down and savoring every moment while it lasted. They lay together under the covers, kissing until their lips were swollen and raw. They took turns exploring every inch of each other’s skin with hands and mouths, as though wanting to memorize all of it before it became forbidden territory once again. Rhett cherished every breathy whimper he pulled from between Link’s lips.

When they finally both wrapped their hands around each other’s lengths, their eyes locked. They synced their motions, murmuring soft words of encouragement and love. Rhett took in the expressions Link made as he approached his climax, hating that something so beautiful was going to be denied to him after tonight. There were so many things he wanted to do and with Link. So many fantasies that would never be fulfilled.

“Hey. Stay with me,” Link whispered. “Don’t think. Just enjoy.”

Rhett leaned forward to kiss him, stroking Link with more fervor. Link matched his speed and it wasn’t long before both of them reached the pinnacle of their pleasure.

After cleaning up their messes, they cuddled together. “Thank you, Rhett,” Link said, his head resting on Rhett’s chest. “I’ll never forget any of this for the rest of my days.”

Now, as Link slept, Rhett sat in bed, watching the younger man while blinking back tears. He had loved Link for most of his life: first as a friend and brother, and then, as the years went on, as so much more. To find out that Link felt the same way, only to have it ripped from him… Well, it just wasn’t fair.

But, Rhett wasn’t a quitter. His heart had been divided between Jessie and Link for as long as he could remember. Where Link needed everything neat and orderly, Rhett was fine with a little bit of chaos. Actually, sometimes he wondered if it wasn’t something he sought out and craved. There had to be a way to make this work. He would find a way.

His eyes fell upon Link’s face. The corners of his mouth were turned up slightly, his dreams evidently filled with lovely images. Rhett smiled down at him. “I’m not giving up that easily, Neal.”

Some things were just worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience between updates and your comments/kudos.
> 
> Come visit me at [Tumblr](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com/) if you want some Rhinkiness between updates. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Looking isn't the same as touching."_

****Link had always been proud of his self-control. When it came to money, his frugality was legendary. His health? Well, one look at his physique answered any questions about that. But, it seemed that, try as he might, his self-control was under attack when it came to one Rhett McLaughlin.

It should have been easy. Before their weekend getaway, Link had been able to keep his feelings for Rhett locked away in a part of his brain that no one knew about. Sure, he had slipped up a few times in the course of their friendship, but had always been able to play it off as a joke. Now that he knew for certain that Rhett felt the same about him, going back to his old ways was easier said than done. He couldn’t stop his brain from constantly drifting to thoughts of Rhett.

He had been sure that Christy would know, that she would be able to tell something had changed. But, life went on as it always did, and if she was aware of the shift, she didn't let on. Instead of bringing comfort to Link, all this did was make him regret his choice in the grove. _Maybe we could have gotten away with it._

He would have thought that after their steamy nights at the cabin, the simple, innocent touches wouldn't have had an effect on him anymore. But, as he sat, trying to respond to an email about a sponsorship opportunity, his mind replayed the way Rhett’s hand had brushed against his when they'd filmed earlier. The touch had lasted less than a second, but even hours afterward, Link's skin felt electrified in that spot.

He sighed, forgetting about the email for the time being and switched to another tab where that day’s episode of Good Mythical Morning sat paused, waiting for his return. They had filmed this one before their weekend together, but even then he had known it was one he was going to enjoy rewatching many times in private. Making sure that Rhett was nowhere to be found, he pressed play. Immediately, his ears were rewarded with the sound of Rhett singing, “Put some oil on my back.” He watched the onscreen version of himself concentrate on reacting the way he was supposed to: with a well-practiced facade of amused disbelief and discomfort. In reality, when they’d filmed this episode, the deep baritone sound had sent a shiver right down his spine. Now, in their office, he reflected on the fact that it was the same tone he’d used when moaning Link’s name their last night together in the cabin. He jumped back in the video and listened to the song again.

_I’m the one who suggested this dumb plan. I’m supposed to want us to move away from the frenzy and the excitement and the passion, and into a world where we are just friends. Into a world where I don't picture his mouth exploring my skin. Into a world where I don't image his hands gripping my hips while he thrusts into me. Where I don't fantasize about him holding me and telling me he loves me. But, just because I’m not supposed to want it doesn't mean it just goes away._

He slammed his computer shut, silencing the video and attempting to do the same with his chaotic brain.

_Get it together, Neal. Stop thinking about Rhett’s moans and stop torturing yourself. He is just your friend._

He'd been right about how busy they would be promoting Buddy System, but he’d failed to consider that it meant they would be thrown together for even longer periods of time than usual. Though he couldn't be certain, he was sure Rhett was purposely riding a fine line between keeping his word and flirting relentlessly. During the What’s Trending interview about Buddy System the previous day, as they’d sat back to back, playing a game as part of the interview, Link had almost lost his mind when he’d heard Rhett say, “Love ‘em both. You’ve got room in your heart for two babies.” Link had elbowed him as subtly as possible, hoping that no one would catch it. After the interview, when Link had tried to confront him about it, there had been recognition in Rhett’s eyes for a split second. Then, he’d furrowed his brow and said, “What are you talking about, man?”

_Just friends. Friends._

He could do this. They both could.

*****

The biggest trouble was in the way that Rhett looked at him. Link found himself getting caught up in his gazes and becoming flustered on camera. They’d even had to cut filming several times, which _never_ happened. Rhett seemed to be encouraging him, flirting more on camera than ever before.

After a particularly unsettling recording, Link had escaped outside to get some fresh air. In the previous days, Link had opted to manage at work by avoiding being alone with Rhett as much as possible. If he took away the temptation to go back on his choice, it was a lot easier to demonstrate self-control. But, he couldn’t just let this one go. When he’d cleared his head enough, he marched with purpose back to their office. He flung open the door to find Rhett sitting on the couch, legs spread wide as he fiddled with his phone. Link shut the door behind him and said, “What was that?”

“What?” Rhett asked, briefly taking his eyes off his phone screen to acknowledge Link’s presence.

“You know what: stripping your shirt off, serenading me while wearing a snake, calling me Linkypoo!”

Rhett shrugged. “It'll play well with the fans.” He returned his attention to his phone screen

Unable to stop himself, Link dove forward, knocking his phone out of his hands so it clattered to the floor.

“Hey, man, what the hell?”

Rhett didn't get any further in his questioning as Link sank down so he was straddling him. Taking Rhett’s face between his hands, he didn’t hesitate before kissing him greedily. Rhett emitted a small, surprised noise, but quickly recovered. His lips responded to Link’s, and his tongue insistently sought passage. Rhett’s enthusiasm sent a shiver through Link’s whole body. Rhett traced his palms down Link’s back, letting his hands come to rest on his waist.

Link pulled back, meeting Rhett’s eyes. He spoke in a soft, breathy whisper, “We’re not supposed to do this.”

“Nope,” Rhett said, leaning forward to plant small kisses at the base of Link’s neck.

“Mmm.” Link tossed his head back as Rhett’s mouth moved up his neck, his beard tickling him pleasantly. “But, it feels so good, Rhett.”

Rhett responded by centering his mouth on Link’s again. Their kisses were urgent. It had only been a little over a week since he’d tasted Rhett’s mouth, but it felt like years. How had he ever thought that they would be able to manage to control themselves? Rhett’s fingers gripped at his waist, anchoring him into place as their mouths found their rhythm again. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, moaning a bit into the taller man's mouth.

As suddenly as their bliss took over,  they were violently ripped back into reality by laughter outside the office door. Link reared back, tumbling to the ground at Rhett’s feet.

_What was I thinking? We can’t do this. Not here and not anywhere else, either._

Rhett watched him warily. “Link?”

“I’m sorry, man. I shouldn't have done that. That-that was a mistake.” He scratched the back of his head. “I…” He glanced around, looking for anything to focus on instead of his impulsive decision. “Uh, here’s your phone.”

Rhett took it, but dropped it on the couch next to him, seemingly disinterested in the device. He cocked an eyebrow at Link as he got to his feet. Extending a hand out, he pulled Link up so they were standing inches apart.

Link didn’t quite meet his eyes as he said, “You're a distraction.”

“Yep.”

“You gotta stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“You know.”

“Do I?” Rhett’s face was the picture of innocence. “I mean, I kinda have to look at you. It would be weird if I never made eye contact with my co-host.”

“Dang it, Rhett, you know what I mean!”

Rhett glanced at the door before he responded, his voice low, “Listen, I agreed that I couldn’t have you. That doesn’t mean you can stop me from wanting you, though.”

“Well, could you try to not look so much like you do?”

“No.”

“Rhett, c’mon.”

“Make me.” Rhett stretched himself to his full height, trying to look more imposing, but Link wasn’t having any of that.

He poked a finger into Rhett’s chest. “Seriously. You need to stop. At least on camera.”

“Try and stop me.”

With this taunt, Link reacted in a way that was definitely not dignified nor mature: he pinched Rhett’s left nipple through his shirt and twisted it harshly. Rhett’s mouth opened in surprise momentarily before he slapped away Link's hand. Link lunged forward, preparing to go after his other nipple, but Rhett was too quick and seized hold of his wrist to stop him. Then, he deftly twirled Link around so his arm was pinned between the two men. Link struggled to free himself as Rhett’s other hand fell to his waist. His fingers began to dance up and down Link’s ribcage, hitting all the ticklish spots he’d learned so well over the years. Link let out a loud giggle and squirmed to get away from Rhett’s hand. He fell to the floor, pulling Rhett along with him. Both men grunted as they hit the ground. Not heeding Rhett’s back, Link grabbed Rhett around the waist, attempting to overpower the giant of a man. The two grappled with one another, wrestling for dominance.

Despite Link’s strength, Rhett soon overtook him with his sheer size advantage. Link expected him to pull the ‘I’m dead’ move, but instead, he pinned Link’s wrists above his head, using his body weight to subdue the smaller man.

Rhett’s face was inches from his own. When he spoke, his breath was warm on Link's face. “You’re an idiot. I’ve been looking at you like this for years.”

“No, you haven’t.” Link wiggled his body, trying to get out of his grasp. Rhett held him steady, his eyes boring down at him.

“Go back and look. The camera picks up on a lot of things that we both missed for a long time.” Rhett’s eyes dropped to Link’s lips. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. For a second, Link was sure he was going to kiss him again, but instead he released Link from his hold. As Rhett rolled off of him, Link wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to feel relief or disappointment.

That night, long after his family had gone to sleep, he sat in the bathroom, face illuminated by the glow of his phone screen. He scrubbed through various episodes, sound off as he looked for evidence that proved Rhett wrong. Instead, he found example after example of Rhett gazing at him with unmistakable looks of love. How had he missed it all these years? Unsurprisingly, he saw the same looks mirrored in his own expressions.

_If no one else recognizes it, does it really matter? There’s nothing wrong with looking, after all._

With this thought in mind, he began to formulate a plan.

*****

It was late. They were the only two left in the building; Link had made a sweep of it to be absolutely certain. When he returned to their office, Rhett had his earbuds in and his eyes were fixed on his computer screen. Link stood in the doorway, watching him for a moment. He knew he should probably leave the room; now that he was in the moment, he wasn’t sure that he had enough self-control to stick to his carefully crafted plan. But, it was as if he were drawn by some magnetic force to Rhett. He shut the office door quietly and, without thinking about it too much, locked it behind him. He kept his footsteps light as he approached Rhett’s chair.

“Hey,” Rhett said, pulling out his earbuds as he finally noticed Link.

“Hey,” Link echoed, dropping a hand casually on the back of Rhett’s chair. “What are you working on?”

Rhett’s eyes flickered down to Link’s hand for a second, then he started talking about the research he was doing for an upcoming episode. Link listened halfheartedly, his attention actually fixed on his hand. While Rhett continued to talk, Link made the appropriate “mmm-hmm” sounds as he lifted his hand off the chair and placed it onto Rhett’s shoulder. Ever so slowly, he started to dance his fingers up the slope of Rhett’s shoulder until his hand came to rest on his neck. Rhett’s words trailed off as Link’s fingers gently traced circles in the hairs at the back of Rhett’s neck.

“Link, what are you doing?”

“Shh,” Link said.

“I thought-”

“Quiet,” Link said, much more forcefully this time. He was afraid if Rhett kept talking, he would back out of his plan and run from the room.

Rhett leaned back into his touch, his research and protests forgotten. He purred his appreciation at Link’s caresses.

“So,” Link began, now running his fingers through Rhett’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp as he did so.

“Yes?”

“I went back and watched some episodes. And you were right about you looking at me. I guess I just missed it.”

“Mmm.”

“So, I was thinking,” Link cleared his throat. “Looking isn’t the same as touching.”

“Okay…”

“And like you said yesterday, our agreement doesn’t mean that we both don’t still want this. That we don't want each other.”

“True.”

“What if we tried a middle ground?”

Rhett inhaled, his breathing shaky. “What do you have in mind?”

“I want to watch you.” Link kept his eyes focused on Rhett’s dirty blond locks. “And I want to watch you watching me.”

Rhett let out a low groan. “Link.”

“But, no touching each other. No kissing. Just… us looking at each other. That seems like a good solution, right?”

Rhett murmured his consent. “Yes. When?”

“Now. Get over to the couch before I decide this is a mistake.”

Rhett scrambled out of his chair faster than Link had ever seen him move. He sauntered after him, trying to maintain an appearance of cool calmness. Inside, however, his heart was pounding in his chest. Link sank down on one end of the couch, pulling a blanket off the back to cover the brown leather.

Remembering how Rhett had responded to his bossiness in the cabin, he said, “Hold up. I said I wanna watch you. Why don’t you give me something nice to look at?”

Rhett froze, halfway to the seated position. “What?”

“Take your clothes off, Rhett. Let me see you.”

Rhett’s cheeks flushed as he righted himself. “Um, shouldn’t you play some music or something if you want me to strip for you?” He chuckled nervously.

“Get naked.”

Rhett hesitated then began frantically working his fingers down the buttons on his shirt. He kept his eyes locked on the floor in front of Link.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Link leaned forward. “Slow.”

Rhett stopped the movement of his hands. He blinked a few times, but then resumed unbuttoning each button, making sure to move more slowly. When he reached the final button, he slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. He peeled off the grey t-shirt and it soon joined his button down on the floor.

Link rubbed himself through his pants as he gazed at Rhett’s shirtless form towering in front of him. _He is so gorgeous and he doesn't even realize it._

“Good. That's nice, Rhett,” Link said. He watched him carefully, making sure that any discomfort Rhett was feeling was enough to keep him on the edge, but not too much so that he shut down. He gripped himself through his pants. “Show me more, bo.”

Rhett lifted his eyes to Link's for just a moment. He smiled shyly, and then began to work on removing his pants, too. Link continued to rub himself through his pants as Rhett did so.

Once Rhett was naked, he stared at Link, biting his lip and watching the brunet’s hand on his crotch. Rhett didn't touch himself; he stood with his hands at his sides as if waiting for Link to give him permission. His cock jutted out in front of him, long and proud. Link wanted nothing more than to lap at the drops of liquid waiting at the tip. But, that wasn't allowed. That wasn't part of his plan.

“My turn. Sit down.” He removed his glasses, setting them on a side table.

Rhett obliged quickly, hungry eyes watching Link's every move as he positioned himself on the blanket. Where Rhett had been hesitant and uncertain, Link felt confident and in control. He kept his eyes locked on Rhett’s as he began to unbutton his shirt, deliberately going as slowly as possible. He licked his lips, getting into the performance. When his shirt joined Rhett’s on the ground, he trailed a hand down his chest, over his stomach before coming to rest at his waistband. He shot a smirk in Rhett’s direction before dipping his hand into his pants. It was tight, but he managed to grip his cock once.

Rhett let out a low moan at this sight.

“Touch yourself. Let me see how much you enjoy what you're watching,” Link said.

With a nod, Rhett's began stroking himself, eyes never wavering from Link.

Link continued his performance. He popped the button on his pants and dragged the zipper down dramatically. Moving to the rhythm of a song that only he could hear, Link began to shimmy his hips, lowering his pants and underwear just enough to free his cock. It sprang out. “Look at what you do to me,” he said, stroking himself once, twice. Without waiting for a response, he turned so his back was to Rhett. With a mischievous peek over his shoulder, Link removed his pants and finished his striptease by arching his back so that his ass stuck out.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett growled.

Now naked himself, Link joined Rhett on the couch. He made sure to keep a safe distance between them, knowing if he got too close, his self-control would disappear. Link watched Rhett’s hand moving on his length and matched the speed of his motions. Their eyes drifted between their cocks and taking in each others’ faces.

Link knew that he wasn't going to last long, so he slowed his strokes, wanting to prolong the experience. Rhett matched his tempo. His eyes were glassy as he watched Link. He squinted his eyes in concentration, his nose scrunching up in the process.

Rhett stretched a leg out and his toes brushed against the bottom of Link’s foot. This touch sent a shockwave of pleasure up Link's leg, right to his groin. He moaned softly. Rhett took note of this and moved his foot again, deliberately maintaining contact with Link's arch as long as possible.

“Rhett,” Link said, a hint of warning in his voice.

“It’s just our feet. What could possibly be sexy about that?”

Link disagreed, because _any_ touch from Rhett was sexy, but he said nothing and continued playing footsie while watching Rhett’s steadily speedy motions.

“Link,” Rhett said, his voice dropping into that low baritone that drove him crazy. “This is incredible, but I want to touch you. I want to kiss you.”

“Can’t. Against the rules.” Link felt Rhett’s foot make another sweep against his.

“So change the rules.”

“Can’t.”

“ _Please_.” Hearing Rhett beg was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Hearing him beg while watching him thrust up into his hand was too much. Link felt the illusion of self-control shatter around him.

“Fine. Just this one time.” Link had barely spoken these words before Rhett was on him, pressing him back onto the couch while his lips eagerly mouthed at his abdomen.

“Wait. Rhett. Listen.”

Rhett’s tongue found the head of his cock and Link jerked his hips up, unable to stop himself.

Still, he made another feeble attempt at setting boundaries. “Can’t happen again.”

“Of course not.”

“Rhett, seriously. Never again.”

Rhett wasn't listening anymore. He was focused on one thing and one thing only: swallowing Link's cock. It wasn’t long before Link was whimpering, thrusting up to meet Rhett’s tongue as he exploded in the back of his throat. Before Rhett could take care of himself, Link sank to his knees in front of the couch, wanting to return the favor. He was nervous, but Rhett coaxed him on, murmuring words of praise as Link bobbed his head. _This is the last time. I want to make it memorable for him. And for me._

Afterward, they spooned together on the couch. Rhett pressed his mouth to Link's ear. “I love you.”

“Love _you_.” Link knew they needed to get up, to wipe down the couch, to go home to their families. But, this would never happen again, so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

That's what he told himself the very next day when he found himself leaning against the locked door of their office while Rhett made the most unbelievably sexy slurping noises as he took Link's cock into his mouth for the second time in as many days.

“This is the last time. You hear me, Rhett?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Rhett mumbled, his tongue too occupied to form words.

Link thrust his hips forward. This was going to be the last time. It had to be.

He told himself that again when they started holding hands in the car on the drives to and from work, and again when he felt a rush of adrenaline at seeing a text from Rhett, and again when they began calling each other, late at night to whisper “I love you” before returning to their wives’ sides to sleep.

So much for self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since the last update. Blame the holidays. As always, thanks for your comments/kudos!
> 
> Come visit me at [Tumblr](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com/) if you want some Rhinkiness between updates. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For the first time in his life, he didn’t have to hide this part of himself from Link. He had never felt such happiness before. Yet Rhett also knew they were walking a thin line. They couldn’t have it all. He knew they would have to answer for this someday._

Rhett didn’t consider himself an angry man. Sure, he could rant and rave about a topic, and when provoked, his fury was unmatched. But, if asked, he wouldn’t say it was a defining characteristic, especially as he’d gotten older and his temper had evened out. But, as he sat alone at a table overlooking the Poipu Bay Golf Course, he could feel his anger bubbling under the surface, threatening to break free. It was stupid to feel so angry in such a beautiful setting. In front of him was an idyllic tropical vista. The lush greenery of the sprawling golf course dominated the foreground, while the Pacific Ocean danced in the background. The remnants of his family’s breakfasts littered the table where they’d sat just minutes before. When they’d been here, he had done his best to focus on them, to be the doting father and husband he appeared to be. And it had worked for a time, but now that they were gone — the boys off to a day of fun provided by the resort, and Jessie headed to the spa with Christy — his anger had come back.

He was angry that he couldn’t stop wondering when everything was going to collapse. He and Link had done their best to maintain the appearance that nothing had changed. They filmed GMM, they carpooled, and they even kept their evenings and weekends reserved for their families. But, behind closed doors, they had stopped telling each other that this was temporary and instead told each other all of things they’d spent years not saying. For the first time in his life, he didn’t have to hide this part of himself from Link. He had never felt such happiness before. Yet Rhett also knew they were walking a thin line. They couldn’t have it all. He knew they would have to answer for this someday. And that made him even angrier.

“Mahalo, Mr. McLaughlin. Have a wonderful day,” the waitress said, startling him from his thoughts by setting down the black folio with his credit card and receipt for breakfast. He smiled half-heartedly at her, but she was already moving in the opposite direction.

After signing, Rhett left the restaurant, making the short journey on foot back to their resort. He stepped with purpose, trying to burn off the anger with each long stride. If he was honest, he was also angry with himself. Even as he waited for everything to fall apart, he wanted _more_. He didn’t want to have to sneak around, didn’t want to have to whisper words of love to Link into the phone late at night, worrying that every creak of the house was Jessie coming to discover his darkest secrets. He wanted to fall asleep murmuring those words into Link’s ear as he lay wrapped up in his arms. He wanted to wake up with Link’s body splayed across his, those blue eyes blinking blearily up at him. But, he couldn't just abandon his family, either.

Rhett raised a hand to knock on the door to Link’s suite across the hall from his own. The walk had done little to deal with his anger. He had to get it under control or risk it ruining his day with Link. He took a deep breath, and then knocked. Link opened the door, and with one smile in his direction, the fire of Rhett’s anger was extinguished. It was just that simple.

“You're early.” Link was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of boardshorts.

“Oh,” Rhett said. “You want me to come back later?”

Link looked both directions down the hallway before responding by grabbing Rhett’s collar and pulling him into the room. “Oh, no. You aren’t going anywhere.” As the door softly clicked shut, Link pressed him against it and kissed him deeply. After being denied this since they’d arrived in Hawaii, their kisses were needy and sloppy. Both men made soft noises of appreciation as their mouths crashed together. Link’s mouth tasted of coffee. The symbolism of his secret lover tasting of something he was trying to resist wasn’t lost on Rhett, but he couldn’t dwell on it. Not when Link’s lips were there, so soft and plump, and clearly in need of kissing.

“Hey, you,” Rhett said when they finally broke for air. He let his hands trail down the bare skin of Link’s back.

“Hi,” Link said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. “Finally alone.”

The two gazed at each other, not speaking before Link took a few steps back. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be ready in a minute. I was at the gym longer than I expected to be.”

“The gym?” Rhett shook his head. “You do know we’re on vacation, right?”

“Just ‘cause we're on vacation doesn't mean I’m gonna take time off. These guns aren’t gonna stay like this if I slack off.” To punctuate his point, he flexed an arm.

“What guns?” Rhett teased, even as his eyes locked on the topic at hand.

“Nice try. I saw you staring at ‘em when we were off-roading yesterday.” Link chuckled quietly. “Kinda like you’re staring at ‘em now.”

Rhett finally tore his eyes away, embarrassed to be so transparent in his desire for Link. He could feel his cheeks warming, so he snorted indignantly. “Yeah, whatever, man.”

Link closed the distance between them again so that he had to look up at Rhett. He poked a finger into Rhett’s chest. “I think you like them.”

“Well, I think you’re full of yourself.”

With a shrug, Link said, “Maybe.” He began to run his finger down Rhett’s chest. “I’d rather be full of you right now, though.” His hand reached the waistband of Rhett’s boardshorts. Wearing a sinfully wicked look, he started to dip his hand into the fabric. Before he could stop himself, Rhett jerked his hips forward eagerly. Link pulled his hand out and stepped away again. “Oh, right. Sorry. We have an agreement. I’ll be right out.” With that, he disappeared into the bedroom he was sharing with Christy.

“Tease,” Rhett muttered to himself. He sat on the couch, adjusting himself as he did so. When they’d booked their rooms at the resort, Link had initially scoffed at the idea of getting suites, claiming each family could make do with a regular room. Rhett had talked him into springing for the larger suites, which more closely resembled small apartments than hotel rooms. Each suite was appointed with a communal living room, two adjoining bedrooms, and two full bathrooms. Rhett gazed longingly at the door to the master bedroom. What he would give to spend the day in that room with Link. But, that wasn’t going to happen, and he had to accept it. They had both agreed before leaving LA that it was too risky, far too dangerous for them to do anything sexual together while on Kauai.

To divert his attention, Rhett scrolled through the pictures on his phone. He stopped when he got to his favorite one from the previous day’s ATV trip. Though the adventure had involved both families, the picture that caught his attention was of the two of them, standing in front of a waterfall, both flashing shakas at the camera. Link looked absolutely mesmerizing in the picture, from his sparkling eyes and rugged stubble to the way his broad shoulders stretched the fabric of his shirt. The tour had been exhilarating, the scenery beautiful, and all involved marveled about the fun they’d had. But, Rhett had been distracted the whole day by the sight of Link’s arms. His eyes were drawn to the rippling muscles, longing for the moment when he would feel them around him again. He was sure that he’d been covert about it, but it seemed he hadn’t been quite as stealthy about his appreciation of Link’s arms as he’d thought.

“Okay,” Link said, emerging with a shirt on this time. “I’m all yours.”

Rhett swallowed hard, hating himself for how much he wanted those words to be true.

*****

Link’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he splashed Rhett in the face before disappearing beneath the surface of the water. Rhett let out a noise of surprise and dove after him. When he grabbed hold of Link’s leg, they began twisting and turning as they wrestled under the water. They finally surfaced, giggling, and bobbed in the water face to face. Rhett’s feet barely touched the sand underneath them, while Link tread water in front of him. Rhett ghosted his hands down Link’s sides, before letting his palms come to rest on his waist. Link took this as a cue to move closer, wrapping his legs around Rhett. To anyone watching them from the shore, they looked like they were just two guys standing a bit too close. But underneath the water, Link pressed his lower half against Rhett’s.

“Link,” Rhett said breathlessly. “Careful.”

“Afraid I’m gonna start something we can’t finish?” He winked. “Don’t ruin all my fun.”

Rhett growled, wanting nothing more than to grind against Link. But, they’d made their agreement. Besides, there were people on the beach. After being careful in LA for weeks, it would be a shame to have everything ruined by forgetting that anyone on that beach could be a Mythical Beast with a camera. An idea struck him. “Hold your breath.” Before Link had time to question him, Rhett dragged them both under the water again.

It took some awkward grasping at Link’s face, but he finally maneuvered their lips so he could kiss Link chastely. Link’s legs squeezed him tighter. When they surfaced this time, Link had wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck.

“You have to let go. Someone might see,” Rhett whispered, glancing nervously at the beach. No one seemed to be paying them any mind, but that didn’t change the truth of his words.

“I know.” Link hesitated for a second before disentangling himself from Rhett’s frame. He flopped backwards so he was floating on his back.  His hair fanned out around his head. Rhett sighed, falling back in the water next to Link. Lazily, the two rode the small waves to shore before settling on their towels, looking out at the water.

They sat together in a comfortable silence. They’d spent the morning exploring the surrounding area together, talking, laughing, and joking before ending up at this quiet stretch of beach. Though every day on Kauai had been great, Rhett had to admit it was nice to be alone with just Link. More than once, he’d caught Link staring at him, his face painted with such an intense look of love and longing that it had made him blush. He understood, though. Because he didn’t just love Link; he was _in love_ with him. Sometimes, he tricked himself into forgetting just how deep that love ran. When he was on his knees, his mouth busy with pleasuring Link, or when he was moaning incoherently while biting Link’s shoulder as he rode a wave of pleasure, Rhett could guard his heart, could convince himself that, in the end, it was just about the physical. If they had to stop all of this, he would manage.

But, in moments like this one, where they sat together in paradise, he knew that was a lie. Because if he was honest with himself, the thought of losing any piece of Link was terrifying.

“This is perfect, bo,” Link said, taking his eyes off the ocean long enough to smile up at Rhett.

“Mmm,” Rhett grunted in response.

Link scooted closer, pressing their shoulders together. Under the sand, Link’s pinkie finger brushed against his. Rhett took the hint and wrapped his hand around Link’s.

“You ever think about how our lives would be different if we’d been braver sooner? If we’d allowed ourselves to be honest with each other years ago?” Link’s voice was soft.

“You getting sappy on me, Neal?” Rhett deflected with humor, a well-rehearsed response from years of practice, despite the fact that he’d thought about his too many times to count.

“I’m serious.”

“Nice to meet you Serious; I’m Rhett.”

“Really? A dad joke? Now?”

“Hey, you knew that dad jokes were a part of this deal when you got into it.” He shifted so he could look Link in the eyes. He squeezed Link’s hand. “Of course I think about that. All the time.”

“But?”

“But, I wouldn’t trade it, either. If this had happened sooner, we might not be dads. And that’s not something I’d be willing to give up.”

Link nodded, not saying anything. His eyes were on the water again. Rhett recognized the look on Link’s face. He had more to say, but he wasn’t ready to talk. Not yet. Rhett didn’t push it. He was afraid if he said too much, Link would run again, would make more excuses about self-control, or speak harsh truths about the potential to hurt their families. At least he’d finally stopped chanting “this is the last time” as he thrust into Rhett’s mouth.

He watched as a breeze blew a few strands of Link’s raven hair out of place so they lay across his forehead. He resisted the urge to brush them aside.

As the wind hit his still damp skin, Link shivered. “I thought Hawaii was supposed to be warm.”

“Only Link Neal could be cold in Kauai,” Rhett laughed.

“You know, I do have that Jacuzzi tub in my suite…” His words trailed off as he looked up at Rhett, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, I have one, too.”

“Sure does seem a shame to have it and not use it, especially when I’ve got such a chill.”

“Are you suggesting we go back there and warm up?”

“They _are_ made for two people.” Link raised his eyebrows.

Rhett snorted. “Not when one of them is—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. A tall man. A giant. A human of impressive height. I've heard that before once or twice.” He giggled, swatting playfully at Rhett’s chest. “But, we’ve certainly squeezed into smaller bathtubs for the sake of internetainment.”

Rhett turned the idea over in his head. “What if one of them comes back early and catches us in there?”

“We'll wear our trunks.”

Rhett gnawed on his bottom lip. “I don't know. This seems risky. Why wouldn't we just go to one of the hot tubs near the pool?”

“Oh, well, you remember that fan? That redhead who could barely talk she was so nervous?”

“Of course I remember her, Link. We just met her this morning.”

“She seemed sweet and shy, right? It's too bad she followed us to this beach.”

“She did?” Rhett looked around, seeing no sign of the teenager. “Where is she?”

Link pulled his glasses down his nose and studied Rhett over the rim like a stern librarian. “Rhett, stay with me, man.” Link pushed his glasses back up and continued, “We both felt a little uncomfortable being in public spaces with her hanging around, but your back was bothering you something fierce, so we went back to my room to soak.”

“Okay… but, why wouldn't we have just gone to our separate rooms?”

“Rhett. Our wives have known us long enough not to question how much time we spend together.”

“Fair enough.” Rhett felt his resolve weakening. “But, we have to stick to our promise: no funny business.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean,” Link said playfully, already getting to his feet. “C’mon.”

*****

As Rhett rifled through his suitcase for a change of clothes, he contemplated also grabbing the item he’d packed on a whim. It was stuffed in a pair of socks, crammed into the deepest part of the suitcase, where she wouldn't find it. Not for the first time, he imagined what it would be like to smear it on his fingers before working them inside of Link until he was pleading and whining under his touch. Link had practically begged him for it several times back in LA. And Rhett wanted to give that to him. That and so much more. But, remembering their agreement, Rhett left the lube in its hiding spot and rejoined Link in his room.

After Link led him into the master bedroom, he stretched, revealing a few inches of toned, tanned abdomen as his shirt rode up. “Man, I’ve got sand in places no one should. I could use a shower before our bath.”

“Me, too.” Rhett knew by the look on Link’s face that this was headed to a forbidden place, but he played along nevertheless. He was quite sure that they were not going to make it into the Jacuzzi that afternoon.

“We could take one together?” Link wiggled his eyebrows.

“What happened to us being good?”

“What? It's just a shower, Rhett. It's like us swimming, only standing up and not wearing our trunks.”

“I don't know.”

“It's not like I said I was gonna corner you in the shower and do filthy, filthy things to you,” Link said, pulling his shirt over his head. “We have an agreement, remember?”

Before he could answer, Link’s lips were on his, insistent and warm. Any pretense that they were going to stick to their agreement disappeared as Link’s fingers fumbled with the drawstring on Rhett's shorts.

Rhett made a feeble attempt at resisting, speaking into Link's mouth. “But the kids—”

“Are at that excursion, having fun feeding a parrot, or swimming in the lagoon, or something.”

“Okay, but what about—”

“The girls are at the spa. We’re fine. They have a deep-tissue massage scheduled for right now, which you know they wouldn’t miss.”

Rhett hesitated. “I don’t know.” Link seemed to have an answer for everything. Rather than bringing Rhett comfort, it set off warning bells in the back of his mind. Why wasn’t Link more concerned about the possibility of them being caught?

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then, come with me.” Without waiting to see if Rhett was following, Link turned and walked into the bathroom.

Rhett stood frozen in place. He wanted this, but the fear of being caught paralyzed him. He heard the sound of the shower turning on.

“Rhett, you know you’re gonna join me. Might as well do it before I use all of the hot water,” Link called from the bathroom.

He was right, of course. Taking a deep breath, he shut the bedroom door and locked it. His desire for more of Link outweighed his rational mind telling him that this wasn’t going to end well for them.

By the time Rhett reached the bathroom, Link was already in the shower. His boardshorts were folded neatly on the bathroom counter. Rhett hastily pulled his own shorts off and let them fall to the floor. He discarded his shirt in an equally careless fashion before pulling back the curtain. Link had his back to Rhett, his head tilted up as the shower rained onto his face.

He looked back over his shoulder at Rhett, holding out a bottle of body wash. “Get in here and help me with my back.”  
Rhett didn’t have to be told twice. He joined Link in the shower, crowding close to him so he could stand under the water, too. He poured some of the pink body wash into his hands. Immediately, his nose was assaulted with the artificial smell of a poor imitation of the tropical flowers that grew all over the resort. Carefully, he worked up a sudsy lather in his palms, then began massaging it onto Link’s shoulders and upper back. Link moaned contentedly. Rhett rubbed slow, deep circles into Link’s back, concentrating on keeping his thoughts as clean as the trail of bubbles he was leaving in his wake. As his hands trailed lower along Link’s spine, that became more and more difficult. He applied more gel to his hands then continued his massaging, working his hands lower and lower with each circle. When he reached the base of his spine, he barely hesitated before dipping his hands lower to gently cup Link’s ass. Link moaned again, though this moan was deeper and more needy. He pressed back to meet Rhett’s touch.

Without warning, Link whirled around, eyes dark and predatory. He advanced, forcing Rhett into the corner of the shower furthest from the cascading water as he moved his mouth to Rhett’s neck. With a look of determination, he attacked Rhett’s body with soft nibbling kisses reminiscent of their first night together at the cabin. His tongue traced circles around Rhett’s nipples before his teeth close around one of the nubs, the sharpness causing simultaneous waves of pain and pleasure. Rhett whimpered, pressing his back against the tiled wall. The chill of the wall was in such stark contrast to the heat radiating from Link’s mouth that he stumbled, almost knocking Link off his feet.

“Careful,” Link said, placing his hands on Rhett’s hips to steady him. Keeping his hands in place, he locked his eyes on Rhett’s face as he slowly squatted in front of him. Weeks of practice had made Link grow more confident each time he'd gone down on Rhett. He'd learned exactly what to do with that skilled mouth of his to cause Rhett’s knees to turn to jelly. Now, in the shower, his tongue began to dance unpredictable patterns along Rhett’s length, sometimes dipping lower to give attention to his balls, sometimes lapping at the head of his cock. When Link finally drew him into his mouth, Rhett bit his hand in an attempt to muffle the loud moan that escaped from between his lips. Link bobbed his head with purpose, his hollowed cheeks like silk against him. It was clear in the way that he devoured Rhett’s cock that he had little interest in going slow.

Rhett braced himself against the wall the best that he could. He knew that at this pace, he wouldn’t last long. He felt one of Link’s hands drop from his hips. He cast his eyes down past the sight of Link’s full lips wrapped around his aching cock to see Link’s hand working frantically over his own cock. This was almost enough to make him lose control.

“Link,” Rhett croaked out, tapping on his shoulder, wanting to warn him so he wouldn’t gag or choke when Rhett came.

Instead of easing back and continuing his motions as he’d done previous times, Link pulled away completely, leaving Rhett hanging on the edge. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling impishly up at Rhett as he said, “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot again. This is a purely platonic shower.” With this statement, he got to his feet, turning his back to Rhett to face the stream of water again.

Frustrated, on the edge, Rhett let out a low grumble. “You damn tease!”

Link smirked back at him over his shoulder. “Yes.”

Unable to control himself, Rhett stepped forward to press himself against Link, his cock twitching painfully as it came into contact with the the heat of Link’s skin. He dug his fingers into Link’s hipbones, hard enough that he would probably leave marks, and pulled him back so his cock nestled in the soft cleft of Link’s ass. Rhett sunk his teeth into the cartilage of Link’s ear. “I should just press you up against this shower wall and take you right here.” His voice was low and gravelly.

A strained, high-pitched whine escaped from between Link’s lips. Breathlessly, he said, “I wish you would.”

Rhett rocked his hips, running the length of his cock between Link’s soft, gorgeous asscheeks. Desperately, he thought of the lube across the hall. Why hadn’t he just grabbed those stupid socks? He glanced at what was at hand, and momentarily, he considered slathering himself in the body wash. He dismissed the idea, and instead continued rutting against Link. He was so close to painting Link’s back with thick ropes of his cum.

“Rhett,” Link moaned his name, and arched his back, raising himself on his tiptoes while insistently pressing himself against Rhett.

Rhett grabbed Link’s shoulders, turning him so they were facing one another again. He kissed Link, hard enough that their teeth clinked together as he rolled his hips, seeking out much needed friction.

“Here,” Link said, pulling back enough to show Rhett the bottle of body wash. He squeezed a generous portion of it into each of their hands. They eagerly grabbed at each other, pumping into soap-slickened hands as their mouths collided again. They both thrust their hips forward again and again, working the body wash into a sudsy mess around their cocks.

“I don’t want this to end,” Link moaned.

“Me, either,” Rhett said, not only talking about what Link’s hand was doing to him. “But, I can’t hold back much longer.”

Link pumped his hand faster. “Do it for me, bo. C’mon.” As always, when Link told him do something, Rhett was more than happy to oblige. He cried into Link’s mouth as he came, jerking his hips forward to meet the movements of Link’s hand. Link followed shortly afterward, gasping against Rhett’s chest. They held tightly to one another, each preventing the other from losing his footing as the shower washed away all evidence of yet another failed attempt at resisting temptation.

*****

Rhett emerged from the bathroom a few minutes behind Link. “We need to talk about the crazy toilets in these suites on an episode of the show, man. They’re just…” His words trailed off as he took in the sight before him. “Link?”

Instead of finding Link basking in a post-orgasmic glow, he sat at the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped, his mouth drawn downward into a frown.

“There’s something I need to show you.” Link held up a piece of paper.

Rhett took it, confused. He opened it to see the hotel's name emblazoned across the top. The rest of the paper was filled with a brief letter written in loopy cursive.

_Link-_

_Jessie, the kids, and I will meet you and Rhett at the ~~luua~~ luau tonight. Don't be late! And then, after the kids are in bed, I think the four of us need to talk. I'm sure you know why. This has gone on long enough... _

_-Christy_

Rhett reread Christy’s words several times before shifting his gaze to Link’s face. There were no traces of the looks of adoration he’d been spotting all day. Instead, the man before him was a haggard, worn-out version of Link, making him look far older than his actual age.

“When did you find this?”

“This morning. Before you got here.”

Rhett had so many questions. He felt his anger reappear, no longer just bubbling under the surface, but now molten. Focused. He turned this on Link. “And you didn’t think it was important to mention to me until just now? Is this why you've been so affectionate today? Is this how you knew it would safe for us to fuck around in the shower?”

Link winced at the curse and the tone in Rhett's voice. He spoke, his voice meeker than Rhett had ever heard it before. “I just thought… if it's over, I wanted one more good day together.”

“What the hell, Link? You don't get to keep doing this!”

“What?”

“Deciding that it's over! Acting like you can just cut ties! Acting like you're so strong and I'm weak so you have to pussyfoot around my emotions!” Rhett threw the note on the floor in front of Link. He knew he was ranting now, but couldn’t stop himself. “We could have spent the day coming up with a plan. We're good at making plans together.”

“I already have a plan.” Link’s eyes were glassy, tears threatening to spill from them.

“Stop. Don't say it.”

“If I have to choose, I'm picking her. I have to.”

“No.”

“I'm sorry.”

Rhett clenched his hands into fists. “What about us?” He spoke these words as if each of them were a sentence in and of themselves. When Link didn’t answer he said,“You don’t get to make this decision on your own.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Link looked lost and so small. “If she gives me an ultimatum, I have to go with her.”

“What if I gave you one?” Rhett stared at Link, almost challenging him with his eyes.

Link shook his head before saying, “But, you wouldn’t.”

Rhett wanted to resist, wanted to convince him otherwise, but this feeling didn’t last long. “No. You’re right.”

“Rhett, I can’t put my kids through a divorce. Not when they’re so young.” He grabbed Rhett’s hand. “Maybe when they’re older, when things are different, when there isn’t so much at stake, we could try…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as his tears finally broke free. As they fell down his cheeks, he was unable to articulate the possibilities that might await them in some far off future.

“No. I’m sorry, Link, but that’s not gonna work. I’ve waited too long for this. _We’ve_ waited too long.” He pulled his hand from Link’s. “If they want us to talk, then fine, we’ll talk. But, I can’t just walk away from this.”

“Christy ain’t the sharing type.”

“Well, maybe I’m not, either.” He puffed up his chest. “Maybe I’ll come up with a plan of my own. One that doesn’t involve you giving up on us.”

“Rhett, please… Please don’t be angry.”

“Too late for that.” Without another look back at the man on the bed, he stalked out of the suite, slamming the door behind him. Only when he was in the safety and solitude of his suite did he allow his own tears to fall from his eyes as his anger gave way to heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&L in Hawaii picture from [GMM 1059: World's Longest Dog Tail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXlZqZ-ngzU) (my edit). 
> 
> I can't express how much I appreciate your comments/kudos. Thank you!
> 
> Come visit me at [Tumblr](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com/) if you want some Rhinkiness between updates. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link felt an overwhelming need for him to understand that he wasn't walking away from them. He was just stepping back. He was hitting reset on their relationship, back to before their weekend trip had complicated things so much._

Link’s hands shook as he buttoned the top button on his shirt. The simple black button-up was one of his favorites for the sole reason that he usually felt self-assured and able to face anything when wearing it. Anything that would steady his nerves tonight was a welcome addition. Thinking about the night ahead made him feel anything but confident; he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt anxiety like this in his life. 

Ever since finding Christy’s note that morning, he’d been in agony. The joy he should have felt about spending a day in paradise with Rhett had been tempered by a sense of melancholy and finality. He and Rhett didn't have the strength to end things on their own, but he knew they didn’t have a choice this time. They had to do it, for their families. Knowing this didn’t make it any easier to forget the image of Rhett fleeing from the room. The look on his face as he’d fought back tears had been haunting Link ever since the door had closed shut behind him.

Rhett didn't understand. Of course he didn't. His parents were still together, still a unified front. He didn't know what it was like to be a kid in a divorced family. And though Link had certainly turned out fine, the thought of bringing any kind of pain to his children was unthinkable. Making sacrifices for them was just part of being a parent.

_ I'm such an ass _ .

Being with Christy wasn’t a sacrifice. She was kind-hearted, and he loved her. He did.

But, he loved Rhett, too.

It would be so easy to hide in the suite all night, debating with himself about what he should do. But, that wasn’t an option. It was time to face reality. Without a second thought, he marched out of the suite, channeling all the confidence he could muster up. When he reached the luau, he spotted their families sitting together. Wearing a well-practiced smile, he joined them.

Very quickly, it became apparent that Rhett was avoiding him. He wouldn't look him in the eye, wouldn't talk to him. He was understandably angry and hurt. Link felt an overwhelming need for him to understand that he wasn't walking away from them. He was just stepping back. He was hitting reset on their relationship, back to before their weekend trip had complicated things so much.

_As if that's when all of this started._ _As if we haven’t spent our whole lives wrapped up in each other._

As the evening went on, he tried to focus all of his attention on his family. It was easy to picture a future where this was his reality. He could lock up the part of his heart that belonged to Rhett. After all, he’d kept it shut up for so many years before. He could pretend Rhett was just his best friend and that what had been happening between them was just a bump in the road. He could be Link Neal, devoted husband and father.

Then, he glanced up and caught sight of Rhett, shimmying his hips next to Lily and Lincoln as they tried to learn hula from some of the dancers. He was all gangly limbs, wiggling his body using his signature dad moves. Even though he couldn’t see it, Link was sure Rhett’s tongue was peeking out from between his lips. As if he felt Link’s scrutiny, he shifted his attention to his friend. Their eyes met, and even from the distance across the lawn, Link felt his stomach flip. 

“I can’t do this,” Link muttered to himself. He glanced at Christy, but she was too preoccupied with something Lando was showing her to notice.

When he looked back over to Rhett, he was heading away from the luau, clearly making his way to the restroom.

“Be right back,” he murmured, not waiting for a response as he followed after Rhett, making double time to catch up to him. “Rhett, hey, wait.”

Rhett didn’t slow down or even acknowledge that he’d heard Link. But, when Link entered the restroom, he found him standing near the sinks, arms crossed. He didn’t speak, just studied Link, waiting to see what he would say.

“Oh. Hey,” Link said softly, testing the waters.

The silence that existed in the moments before Rhett finally responded lasted for an eternity. “Hey.”

“Rhett, listen, I don’t want to fight.”

“Neither do I. I just… Hang on.” He turned and stooped down, checking under each stall. He slammed open the door to the handicapped stall. “Come here.”

With only a slight wrinkle of his nose, Link followed Rhett into the stall. “Not exactly my first choice for a place to chat.”

Ignoring Link’s complaints, Rhett shut and locked the door behind them. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” He closed the distance between them, dipping his head down so his mouth was close to Link’s ear. He kept his voice hushed, his warm breath and low tone tickling Link’s ear. “I know you’ve made up your mind about all of this, but I gotta make one more plea.”

“Rhett,” Link breathed out his name, unable to look him in the eye. He couldn’t bear to see the pain his decision was causing the man he loved.

“I love you.”

Link wondered if there would ever come a day when he grew immune to the power of hearing those words falling from between Rhett’s lips. He shivered as he felt goosebumps rise on his arms. “I love you, too.”

“There has to be a way to make this work. A way that won’t hurt them.” He sighed. “Or us.”

Link tilted his head back more so he could look directly at Rhett. “I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“I know.” He blinked slowly. “So, just in case this is it… In case we have to go back to what we were before, I think we should have a last kiss.”

Link nodded once. He stepped closer, placing a hand on Rhett’s cheek. Gently, he stroked Rhett’s beard, memorizing the coarseness of the hairs there. Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut at the tenderness of this touch. With his eyes closed, Link was no longer assaulted by the hurt and anger in them. He could instead concentrate on loving Rhett the way he should have years and years ago. Though he wanted to let his touch linger there, he knew this was a limited opportunity. Anyone could enter the bathroom at any moment. Once again, they were running out of time.

He shifted his hand so it cupped the back of Rhett’s head. With the slightest pressure forward, he guided Rhett’s lips to his own. This kiss, their last kiss, began much as their first one had: softly, tentatively, and filled with uncertainty. The moonlit night of their first kiss in the corn maze felt like a lifetime ago, but the novelty of kissing Rhett hadn’t worn off. Each time their lips met, Link’s whole body became electrified. It was easy for him to get lost in the passion of their sex, but what he would miss the most was the feeling he got when kissing Rhett and having him kiss him in return.

When Rhett made a move to pull back, Link refused to relinquish his hold on him. He gripped Rhett’s head and deepened the kiss. In response, Rhett’s hands clutched at Link’s back.

_ Not yet. I’m not ready yet. _

When they’d tempted fate far longer than they should, they reluctantly broke apart and took a step away from each other. Rhett’s eyes studied his face. Before either man could speak, the automatic flush on the toilet went off, flooding the room with noise. “Well, McLaughlin, we travel to Hawaii and this is the romantic vista you take me to for our last kiss? It’s certainly a downgrade in setting compared to our first one.”

Rhett smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “No corn mazes around here.” He took a deep breath. “All right, we have to get back out there. I’ll go first.” He unlocked the stall door and turned away from Link.

“Rhett?”   
“Yeah?” He stopped, but didn’t face Link again.

Link hesitated, so many words caught in his throat.  _ You’re the love of my life. I need you. I don’t want to be a responsible adult. I just want to be with you.  _ When he spoke again, though, he only said one simple word. “Thanks.”

Rhett nodded, and then slipped out of the room. 

Link exited the stall. Feeling defeated, he leaned against a sink. He had to steady himself for whatever lay ahead that night.

_ The beginning of the end. _

*****

To outside observers, the four of them probably looked like two couples on vacation preparing to enjoy a nightcap at the outdoor patio bar. While Rhett and Link went to get drinks, Jessie and Christy wandered to a spot far from any passing foot traffic. Link watched them settle into a wicker couch near a small circular table with a fire pit in its center. Low flames danced from the lava rocks, illuminating the faces of their wives. From the bar, he could almost convince himself that the illusion of two happy couples matched the reality. 

Next to him, Rhett wiped his hands on his pants nervously as they waited for the bartender to assemble their drinks.

“What if… what if they want us to stop filming the show?” Link felt bile in his throat at these words. He had imagined a thousand different ways this could destroy their lives. But, standing there at the bar, mere minutes from a confrontation with their wives, it suddenly felt much more real.

“Listen to me,” Rhett lay a comforting hand on the small of Link’s back. “That’s not going to happen.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because that’s not something they would ever take from us.”

“You don’t know that.” Link said, hoping his words didn’t sound as hysterical as he felt.

“Yes. I do.” Rhett fixed him with a steely gaze. “It’s just that simple.”

Before Link could answer, the bartender reappeared with their drinks. Rhett’s hand disappeared from his back. “Come on, Link. It’s time.”

Rhett and Link sat on another couch across the firepit from their wives. It felt safe and familiar to have the steadying presence of Rhett by his side.

“So,” Link said, looking from one woman to the other. They stared back at him, their expressions unreadable. He shifted, unintentionally scooting closer to Rhett, seeking out the familiar comforting contact of his companion.

Jessie and Christy exchanged a look. Then, Jessie spoke. “The first thing I need you to know is that I love you, baby.”

“And Link, I love you,” Christy said.

“I don't want a divorce.”

Christy was silent next to her. Did she feel the same way? Why wasn't she saying anything? Link swallowed down the bile again. His legs bounced erratically. He was unable to control their movements as he waited for everything to fall to pieces in front of him.

Before anyone else could say anything further, a waiter appeared, “How are we doing over here? Can I get anyone anything?”

Link gestured at their full beers. “We’re fine. Thank you.” He knew his words were clipped, his tone too harsh, but he needed the man to leave. Now.

“Link, you didn’t have to be so rude to that man,” Christy reprimanded once he had stepped out of earshot.

He waved a hand dismissively. “Forget about him. He’ll get over it.” 

The waiter’s interruption seemed to have stalled their conversation. The four sat in an uncomfortable silence before Jessie said, “Where were we?”

“You were explaining to me that you don't want a divorce,” Rhett said, his tone strained.

“Right.” Rhett started to speak again, but Jessie held up a hand to cut him off. “No, please. Let me talk.”

“Sorry.” He squeezed his hands together in his lap. It took all of Link’s self-control not to lay his hands on top of Rhett’s to calm him down. “Go ahead.”

“We know what's been going on between you two.” Link felt the color drain from his face. It was one thing to read Christy’s words and assume she knew the truth. It was another to know for sure that she did. He opened his mouth to say something  — anything  — in their defense, but Rhett was already talking.

He leaned forward. “I’m not going to deny it. But, listen, I need you to know that the human heart is a complicated thing. Sometimes things happen. And there have been plenty of studies about how loving one person is just a construct that society came up with and has far more to do with economics than romantic love.”

“Rhett, stop. Do you really think now is the best time to give us a lecture about monogamy?” She glanced at Christy, who reached out and took her hand. Link watched their interlaced hands squeezing tightly as if they both needed strength to get through the conversation.

_ How could we have been so stupid? How could we have ruined the lives of two of the kindest, most caring women on this planet? _ He reflected back on all of the ways their wives had supported them throughout the years, all of the changes they had endured at the hands of their career aspirations. If Rhett had been his constant, these two were certainly a close second on loyalty and devotion.

“But, this isn’t just about what’s happening between the two of you. I… I…” Jessie faltered. She turned to Christy, “I can't do this.”

“Then I will.” She sat up straighter and looked Rhett in the eye. “Rhett, what Jessie is trying to say is that there's someone else.”

“What!” Rhett leapt to his feet, his large hands balling into fists. Link grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back down onto the couch. If the circumstances were different, Link would have been inclined to laugh. Moments before, he’d launched into a lecture about monogamy being a social construct, and now jealous, possessive Rhett had been unleashed. Link knew better than to call Rhett on his hypocrisy.

“Sit down, Rhett. Let me explain. You owe me that much.”

Rhett sat again. “Is it someone I know?”

“Yes.”

Rhett let out a strangled cry before choking out, “Is it love?”

“Yeah. I think it is.”

“Well, fine. Two can play at that game.” He turned his eyes to Link, desperate and wild. “I love Link.”

“I know.”

Through this whole exchange, Link had watched Christy’s face for any clues to how she felt. She didn’t give anything away, not even flinching when Rhett declared his love for Link.  _ Why isn’t she reacting? Has she given up on us? _

Rhett downed the rest of his beer. “I’m gonna need another beer.” Without a word, Link slid his untouched beer over. He needed a clear head to make it through this conversation.

“This isn’t going like I expected it to,” Jessie said in a low voice to Christy.

“It’s gonna be fine, baby. I promise.”

_ Baby? _

Link blinked a few times as the whole situation finally came into focus before his eyes: Jessie’s hand in his wife’s; Christy's thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand; their thighs pressed close together; the looks they were exchanging.

_ Oh. _

“How long has it been going on?” Link asked.

Rhett cocked an eyebrow at him, seemingly confused by this choice of question. Before either of the women could answer, he growled, “Why are you asking her that, Link? What does it matter?”

Jessie smiled tentatively at Link, recognizing the understanding on his face. “That weekend you two went to Northern California, but it's been brewing for a lot longer than that.”

Perhaps Link should have felt jealous, and he supposed if it were anyone else, he might have. But, it just felt natural seeing the look of bliss on his wife's face as she gazed at Jessie. The two families had been intertwined for so many years, of course this was the progression everything had taken.

Next to him, Rhett was still tense, still vibrating with anger. “Who is he? Someone from church? I go away and you find another man? And why the hell are the Neals involved in this?”

None of the other three answered him. Link leaned forward, offering a hand to his wife. “It seems that weekend was eye-opening for all of us.”

Christy took it, relief finally breaking her poker face. “It was.”

“What is going on?” Rhett raged. “Why is everyone so calm?”

No longer weighed down by anxiety and doubt, Link couldn’t resist smirking as he said to the women, “Can we just appreciate this moment for a second? It doesn’t happen very often that know-it-all McLaughlin is the last one to catch on to what’s happening.”

“Link?” Rhett’s voice was so impossibly small. “What  _ is _ happening?”

“What’s happening is that we aren’t the only ones who’ve been busy falling in love. While we’ve been so wrapped up in our own issues, it seems our wives fell in love with each other, you big dork.”

“What?” Rhett leaned forward, scrunching his brow up as he surveyed the scene. “Oh… Oh!”

“Welcome to the conversation, man.”

*****

“We have a lot to figure out,” Christy said, standing in front of him.

“It’s new territory for all of us,” Link agreed.

He glanced down the beach to where Jessie and Rhett stood, talking together. He was sure their conversation was taking a similar path to the one he was having with Christy.

“I don't want to hear details. And I don't plan on sharing details with you. What happens with her is my business. This is our secret. No one else needs to know: not the kids, not our families, not the crew, and definitely not your audience.”

“That’s fair.”

She sighed. “I was so angry, Link.” Images flashed through Link's mind from a what felt like a different life: heated arguments, a telephone flying through the air, raised voices. “But, Jessie calmed me down.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. He wanted to explain more, but it was time for him to listen. He bit his lip, hoping he wouldn’t draw blood.

“No, don’t. I wasn't even angry about you and Rhett. Not exactly. I’ve always known that part of your heart belongs to him. I knew it coming into this relationship.” She tucked a golden curl behind her ear. “I guess I was angry that you had this huge secret you were keeping from me. I wanted to confront you, but Jessie said we should wait, be logical about it. And then…” She waved her hand in the air and she stared off in the distance with a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth. She looked so beautiful when she was in love. “I felt like my eyes were opened and I was seeing her for the first time. And the pieces just fell into place. I think you know what I mean.”

“I do. I was worried you were gonna…” He let his words trail off.

“What? Try to make you stop loving Rhett?” Christy pulled him into a hug. “Sweetie, there’s no universe where that’s a possibility.”

“I told him that if you made me choose, I’d pick you.”

She laughed into his chest. “Did he believe you?”

Link thought of the hurt expression on Rhett’s face from earlier that day. “Yeah. He did.”

“You could no more give up Rhett McLaughlin than I could give up breathing. Baby, it’s the way of our world.”

He held his wife against him, marveling at this turn of events.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

Link needed one more reassurance from her. “Are you sure you don't just want a normal, boring married life?”

“Our lives have never been normal or boring. That's not what the Neals are about.”

“No more secrets from each other?”

“No more secrets.”

*****

Link opened his eyes to see Rhett’s features illuminated by the glow of his phone screen. He recognized the look of concentration on Rhett’s face. He was deep down the rabbit hole of research. Link didn’t speak, just took advantage of the chance to watch Rhett without him knowing it. He had bags under his eyes, no doubt from the fact that the two of them hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. His lips were red and swollen from all of the kisses Link had given and taken throughout the night. The lack of sleep was worth it, though. They only had one night together in Hawaii; they’d made the most of it.

“Morning,” Link said.

“Oh, hey. Did I wake you up?” Rhett set his phone on the side table, then made room for Link to snuggle close.

“No.” Link curled himself into Rhett’s side. He traced circles in the hair on Rhett’s chest. “What were you researching?”

“There’s all kind of advice out there for situations like ours. I was just trying to take it all in. There are a lot of conversations the four of us are going to have to have together if we want to really make this work.” As he spoke, Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s hair.

“Mmm-hmm.” Link yawned, tilting his head to meet Rhett’s soothing caresses. 

“I'm waiting to wake up from some dream. I can't believe this is really happening,” Rhett whispered.

“Me, either.”

“What if things fall apart? I mean, what if jealousy starts to take over? What if — ”

“Rhett.”

“What?”

“Leave the worrying to me.”

“Are you worried right now?”

“Naw, and that means you shouldn't be, either.”

Rhett was silent for a few seconds before he said, “Hmm.” The sound was low and rumbled through his chest under Link's head.

“What?”

“Just thinking… You still owe me some Rhettwoods.”

“Mmm. Well, considering how our last trip up north went, I can only imagine what might happen on another one.”

“Oh, I've imagined quite a few ideas,” Rhett said. Without warning he flipped Link over on his belly. “Most of them involve you like this. And me like this.” He lowered his body on top of Link’s. “Except maybe your ass is a little higher up.” He pressed his fingers into Link's hips. With a tiny whimper, Link arched his back, lifting his ass up so it pressed against Rhett. He wiggled his hips the best he could in this position and was met with breathy noises of approval from the man above him. “Yeah, us like this, wearing considerably less, and lots and lots of lube.” He rocked against Link, his mouth warm and wet on the shell of Link's right ear. “What do you think of that?”

Link didn’t get a chance to answer as his words were drowned out by the alarm on Rhett's phone going off. Rhett groaned and rolled off Link. He silenced the alarm. It was time for Link and Jessie to switch places before the kids woke up. 

“For the record, I like your ideas.” Link leaned forward to give him a short farewell kiss. “I think we're going to need to schedule another weekend getaway very soon.”

This wasn't the end. It was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos, written comments, sent me messages, or shared this story with their friends. I never expected to receive this kind of response for my first Rhink fic. I also appreciate the patience with my erratic update schedule. Truly, you are all wonderful people. Thanks for being your mythical best!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr: [@rileyrooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com)


End file.
